Quirkless Revolution
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: "This world is built on a lie. All these heroic ideals and promises of a brighter future - they were never meant for the likes for us. For too long have we, quirkless and powerless had to hide in the shadows, and it has cost us everything. And now it is time we stand up and fight back!" Quirkless Izuku (Rated T for violence)
1. You're Part of the Problem! (Updated)

**Author's Note (June 04, 2019): **_This is the other project I've come up with in MHA alternative universe as Quirkless/Anarchist Izuku Midoriya. This story is very very short and it's far different from the other story I created (You thought you'd never seen the last of me, didn't you) and yes, I created another version of him, quirkless yet merciless and fighting for his own ideals by making an unexpected attacks towards the government and hero community in the middle of Christmas Eve._

_This is inspired by League of Legends Champion, Sylas and his lore titled 'Stand With Sylas' and 'The Unshackled'_

* * *

You're Part of the Problem! - Introduction

_"These endless mortal cycles... Cruelty begets suffering. Suffering begets cruelty... It ends with me!"_

_"This world was built on a dream_

_This world is built on a lie!_

_All these heroic ideals and promises of a brighter future - they were never meant for the likes for us. _

_For too long have we, quirkless and powerless had to hide in the shadows, and it has cost us everything. _

_People of Japan, today has come! _

_And now it is time we stand up for our rights and fight back!" _

**Prologue**

Tokyo. A highly developed and advanced capital where they have the most number of heroes protecting and patrolling around cities.

War is coming to this nation...

The hero community. The individuals who use their Quirks to protect civilians from villains, natural disasters, or any other kind of harm. Those who take heroism as a profession are referred to as Pro-Heroes.

They were led by All Might and his successor, Lemillion. They seek true peace and harmony around this city.

On the other side, we have the League of Villains. The strongest and most cruel villain group made up of powerful villains that threaten to destroy the Hero society.

They were led by All For One and his successor, Shigaraki Tomura. They think peace is another word for weakness.

The villains have sworn themselves to purge this kind of weakness. Through bloody violence and chaos, the nation will be purified with the new order.

.

.

.

.

Far from the mainstream, the unknown organization secretly prepared with their plans in time as they let the two parties fight each other with their ideals or so the world believes...

In truth, the quirkless and the oppressed society made me their leader, Ivan Mitrofanov. Formerly Izuku Midoriya where I buried my identity and my dark history underground for so long...

The Deku you knew...is dead.

While others bicker...we prepare.

When the time is right...WE WILL STRIKE!

The cannot withstand us as they are only getting in our way. And when the war is over...this land...our land will be reborn without corruption!

**xxx**

Date: 24 December (Christmas Eve)

Time: 11:00 PM

Location: Undisclosed Quirkless society hideout, Tokyo

It's been a couple of months now after the fall of All Might and Lemillion's coma after their intense fight with All For One and his remaining colleagues. The heroes had been slowly returning to its harmony even though their main villain and the rest of those who supported the league's goals were already arrested for their crimes against society. Far from the mainstream, for those they did not know it, there was also one independent and secret growing organization where they chose not to be a pawn of someone else's game and decided to have their own way of fighting their true purpose and ideals by creating violence to end all of violence.

Hundreds of quirkless resistance fighters holding their rifles equipped with grenades, knives and other equipment. Some were decided not to use any type of ranged equipment so they wield a traditional samurai sword with their adept experience on using it. They had all gathered in the area before their revolutionary leader appeared on the stage holding his megaphone and a pistol gun on his other hand. He stood there and looked around before telling them to have silence as he was about to start his upbringing speech before going to plot war against heroes and the rest of the community. Izuku Midoriya also known as 'Nemesis' in his early twenties, wearing his long black coat and formal inner attire placed his megaphone near his lips before shouted a cry. "Tonight, my brothers and sisters! This is the right time to them to hear us out and we've been anticipating this for so long… and now, we'll be the one to give them a warning for us to recognize!"

"Honor…"

"Justice…."

"Freedom…."

"Love…."

"Balance and all things"

"Tradition and their so-called 'Peace'!" He paused for a moment and let out a soft chuckle in front of his comrades who'd been fighting for their rights for so long before continuing his speech.

"All shackles for the ignorant!"

"After 15 years in the dark of pure discrimination, suffering, and everything I had to endure by those hypocrites… I was finally enlightened! And I am sure you felt the same thing when reality hit you big time! If you all agree on what I've said, kindly raise your hands up!" He raised his one hand holding his megaphone as the rest of his people complied and did the same. He, later on, told them to put their hands down and listened to their leader.

"I can see this world without heroes and their quirks! WHERE EVERY PERSON IS CLAIMING AS A HERO WITH THEIR SHITTY ABILITIES!"

"Where those who keep us in chains and behind every walls and towers….have their power ripped from their grasp!"

"Those who wait to be free do not deserve true freedom! And today in this cold harsh winter, we rise up, my quirkless brothers and sisters! For whatever they bring…WE'LL MATCH IT! WE WON'T BE SILENCED! WE RUN AWAY NO LONGER!"

His men rose their uplifting spirits inside them and all agreed for this promising quirkless revolution. Nemesis adjusted his volume high and raised his other hand up while holding his gun, shouted with anger as his motivation.

"CRUSH THE OPPRESSORS! CLAIM YOUR BIRTHRIGHT! AND BURN THEIR NATION TO THE GROUND!"

The whole members yelled with a cry as they raised their rifles and swords. "YEAH!"

A projector appeared on the wall as they all saw the live video of their desired targeted locations around Tokyo: The Parliament building, Hero Council, Police Force Headquarters, and hero schools including U.A..

From his pocket, Izuku grabbed his detonate button remote and showed anger and vengeance towards the society. "This is what we were about to make an attack to these locations and we do not need to go there because I have this…" He showed the remote to his men and continued.

"And all we need to start the fire…is a single spark~" He finally pressed the remote control and later, one-by-one, buildings they saw in the live video exploded with a loud violent bang which created a hellfire in the middle of cold winter. While watching the buildings and facilities burn, Izuku didn't show any regret nor remorse for what he did.

His men shouted with a cry, raising their weapons and shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE REBELLION!"

"LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION!"

"LONG LIVE OUR LEADER!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Happy June, everybody! Apologies for not making an update of this story and I had to make a mini-rework of the first chapter I made last time. The second chapter will be posted for a few hours and again, thank you for your patience and support!_


	2. Look What You Made Me Do!

**Author's Note: **_It's been a month since I posted an introduction and a little teaser for the next piece of work I'll be making today and now I'm so excited to see your reactions after reading this latest chapter of Quirkless Revolution. _

_Please keep this in mind that I'm not a good writer as there are few people who've helped out sharing ideas and opinions and I would like to thank them for the support._

_I usually post 1-2 chapters per week, depending on my mood or schedule in life outside so don't make me hurry otherwise the story would look ugly or rush as hell. Lmao _

_Anyways, enjoy reading!_

* * *

Look What You Made Me Do!

_"I can see what others could not. The weak and the oppressed of today will be the heroes of tomorrow, and by my hand, we will rise once more!"_

Date: 25 December (Christmas Day)

Time: 12:00 Midnight

Location: Various locations in Tokyo

_Code Red! _

_Code Red! _

_Code Red! _

_This is not a test. _

_This is not a test._

_This message is being broadcast by the Ministry of Defense of the Japanese Government_

_This is your Emergency Broadcast System_

_A Nationwide State of Emergency is in effect. _

_Multiple bombings around the nation's capital have occurred _

_by an unknown terrorist organization._

_The number of casualties has yet to confirm._

_The following instructions are vital to your safety:_

_We require everyone to stay indoors. _

_We urge you to close and secure all possible entrances to your home_

_Switch off all the lights. _

_Do not look out any of the windows._

_Do not respond to any knocks on your windows and doors until all the clear is given. _

_Remain silent at all times._

_Do not attempt to interact with anyone outside of your home_

_If you see an unidentified person or group outside your home. _

_Do not hesitate to call your local authorities. _

_More importantly: _

_Remain calm at all times._

_We repeat _

_This is not a test_

Some well-known U.A. alumni, now full-fledged pro-heroes naming King Explosion, Red Riot, Ingenium, Chargebolt, Zero Gravity, and Pinky were celebrating their milestones. More like a thanksgiving slash reunion party in a Karaoke room. It was filled with fun, joy with smiles on their faces until the recent incident happened at the capital. When they watched the Emergency Broadcast System which was told to stay indoors until further notice, they all couldn't react which emotion they should feel first. Anger? Sadness? Fear? Confusion?

"Can't they just give us a goddamn break already?! All Might is still in fatal condition, Lemillion hasn't woken up yet and now they start to cause another havoc in the middle of fucking Christmas?!" The grown up and hot-headed Bakugo threw his beer mug on the ground with frustration, while the few tried to calm him down.

"All For One has already been in jail in a highly secured prison and the police and government are still milking him more answers if they have another villain organization aside from the league." The tank build Tenya answered.

"Yeah, the league has torn into pieces since the leader's unconditional defeat. The co-leader, Tomura is missing, but still at large. I wonder where he is now." The brunette added.

"Our agencies haven't called yet if we have to respond to the recent attacks made by the unknown. Even if we're on off duty, we are obliged to help those who are in need!" The red-haired yelled.

"I highly recommend everyone to stay here until we receive a 'go' signal from our agencies. There's nothing we can do now but to wait—"

Minutes after the emergency announcement by the government, all TV stations across Japan were suddenly hacked by a villain organization led by the green haired revolutionary leader. Civilians, police, military, government officials, and heroes were all surprised upon seeing the person standing all alone behind the dark green wall background, face looking straight towards the camera wearing a black coat and red scarf with a special operations military black respirator mask on his face and sonar goggles with glowing green inside the spectacles, hiding his identity.

The adult green-haired slowly tilted his head on the side with a slight chuckle before giving his first, say towards the viewers who are now watching.

"All For One was right once after all, even before you arrest him permanently after the nonsense war you and the league had to go through with a quote:

'If you take me and lock up inside, this will leave the community something war worse.'

And yet here I am, appearing in front of your tv screen~ Ah, what a perfect time to show myself in the middle of cold holiday winter, da? My father, General Winter must have been so proud of me right now." He giggled.

"Consider this as my explosive holiday gift to everyone, regardless of your status or faction. Civilians, Heroes, Villians? Heh? Hehehehe~" He paused for a moment to let out a laugh in a low tone. He then warmly greeted them in a foreign language.

"С Рождеством, товарищ~! or should I say 'Merry Christmas, comrades!"

"Привет товарищи. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ivan Mitrofanov, but my colleagues call me 'Nemesis' as my codename. I wish to warn everyone of the upcoming uprising and I'm sure you've felt the isolated bombings that have recently occurred through the capital an hour ago. Apologies for ruining your Thanksgiving dinner and I assume you've all shocked at the explosive present I opened that made Santa have to go back to the north pole and retreated~"

He let out a slight chuckle.

"I wish to let everyone know that my only goal is to remove our corrupt government as they have allowed people who are abused for not having quirks and or having Villian quirks to continue knowing full well of these problems and doing nothing to stop it. In all honesty, I don't hate people with quirks, what I don't like about them is that they use their power for abuse and for their own personal selfish gain. But on the good side of it, there are a few good notable members that have joined to support my cause and of course, you'll find out what they're capable of soon...or if you dare fight back to avenge your so-called 'peaceful community'."

"Another thing I hate are the heroes for being able to do horrible stuff and get away with it and still be famous, on the top of my head, I think of the big old fart named Enji Todoroki or Endeavor as his hero name. A so-called hero who has abused his family for years noting domestic violence, child abuse, and oh I did hear about attempted rape and harassment towards either of his deranged wife and children, resulting them joining my fight against the government and fake heroes."

He let out a laugh and looked up at the ceiling while his one hand placed on top of his forehead.

"Endeavor!" He pointed his index finger towards the camera. "If you're watching this on your screen, the day of reckoning has come and soon your days of reigning as a number one hero will be over real soon!"

He paused for a moment and took deep breaths for a short moment as the frightened viewers around the country could hear the villain breathing through his respirator. A few seconds later, he resumed his speech to the public.

"Another one, the problem with the hero system is the way they are picked, many times their people who want to be heroes, but due to how the exams work aren't allowed to be since the exams favor combat quicks more than anything else! Sounds ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Last but not least...the league of fucking villains. Oh my God….how I despise them more than you could ever imagine. I did admire them once, they kill and kill at times just for the fun and entertainment and think they deserve everything but they are wrong! If you, police, heroes, and military are still chasing after the villain named 'Overhaul'...Heh, don't fret my comrades...I've already disposed of him in a desolated waste. I am neither a hero nor a villain so I let you be the judge."

"Final note. Civilians such as men, women, children, and the elderly will be spared as it is not my desire for innocents to die. Stay out of the war if you wish to be alive with your family. To the Heroes in training in different hero schools and have been experiencing corruption and unfair treatment in the hero community, I suggest you to retire and don't be afraid to support my cause. My door is wide open for new recruits, not unless you want to end in casket 10 feet under with your family mourning your death, as for current fake hypocrite heroes, you signed your fate when you joined. Your so-called 'peace' leads nothing but extermination!"

"This is my first warning to everyone! Bombings will occur if you, dirty heroes and politicians don't turn yourselves in and confess! Oh~ By the way, this is too much cliché for a certain villain who doesn't unmask his face after his speech. Well, this is a much-awaited opportunity to reveal my identity to the public... In the end, your lousy government will track and kill me for what I did in the capital~"

While slowly removing his respirator and his goggles, he continued his final speech.

"At an early age of 13, I witnessed the death of my parents…

My loving mom who'd been loving me unconditionally, while my dad who had just came back abroad just to look after me permanently.

Both of them died by the stained hands of both dirty factions in this community.

The villains and the heroes!"

As the respirator and goggles removed, his jade emerald eyes glowed with anger, glare, and tears formed and later fell on his face while facing the camera.

"The mainstreams are out, the newcomer is in. Just like me and my men behind me, we are unstoppable! I beg, let some challenge me today... So that I may tear out their uplifting spirits and will to fight! Pray! Let me watch them suffer, eyes knowing they served... my real purpose!"

He paused for a few seconds and took deep breaths while looking at the camera and said his final say in Russian.

"This is not yet over…I'm just getting started. Show me what you've got! До свидания~!"

The TV went pitch black after minutes of speech by the unknown man who was responsible for the attacks and bombings in multiple areas at the capital. Later it returned to a normal program schedule, but more on the flash reports regarding the said incident.

Most people left in shock and fear after watching, especially the former childhood friend and a bully of the green-haired adult. He never moved a single muscle after the face reveal as he just stared his eyes towards the screen. It was like he was petrified by the eyes of Medusa.

"T-That face….is so f-familiar…"

"D-Deku?"

"C-Could it be you?"

"W-What's gotten into you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The chapter is a tad bit short, but who cares? Here's the new chapter I promised and yes, Adult Kacchan is shocked AF. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye! _


	3. My Pain Unbound (Deku's Side)

**Author's Note: **_Hey everybody and I'm back for more. I'll be posting Origins story of Izuku's version and Katsuki's. A flashback of the two before the bombing incident made by Izuku's group during winter holiday. Also, thank you for the overwhelming reviews of this new work of mine and I hope you'll support it until the end of this story. _

_Another note, this contains one OC character and you'll find out here in this chapter. _

_Izuku and Toga are orphaned, siblings, and have a Russian name = Ivan Mitrofanov & Nikita Mitrofanov. _

_Dadzawa and Shinson included _

_Character development may happen_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

My Pain Unbound (Deku's side)

_"You have suffered much. But get in my way or you'll suffer more."_

**Flashback (10 years ago) **

"Welcome to the orphanage, sir. How can I help you today—"

He cut the receptionist off with a deep and thick Russian accent.

"I would like to see the boy…"

"E-Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me. I would like to check the young boy just like I watched on the news. I have an appointment today to meet him?"

The lady asked him for ID and confirmation letter as the man gladly did so. Few moments of verifying, she found out that he's from a monarch, she bowed twice as an apology and returned the ID.

"A-Apologies, sir. Please follow me through the visitation area."

The man instructed his two men to wait outside the building in Russian before following the lady who was on the lead towards the visitation room. Once inside, the lady instructed him to sit and wait for a few minutes.

"I'll go and check the boy if he's okay and open for a potential guardian. Can I get you anything like a drink or snack?"

"I see…" He paused for a moment and grinned.

"Do you serve vodka here?"

"Sorry, sir. This is an orphanage, not a bar.."

He chuckled lightly. "Just joking. A bottle of water would be nice."

"As you wish."

The lady walked out of the room and left to get a refreshment to the visitor as the man looked around the room. It was more like a children's' and pre-teens' area filled with stuffed animal toys, books, action figures and playing area. Seconds later, the lady returned and served him water and a newspaper while waiting for the kid.

"I'm glad they offer English newspaper in this country and can understand the language well."

He read some articles mostly crime reports of people with villainy quirks, alleged corruption scandals of government and the hero community, and lastly an article on how they could improve the safety and welfare of civilians to prevent the certain incident where several people died because of the fire Endeavor and a villain created.

"I'm not surprised they didn't sanction the idiot who was responsible for the fire incident. The council and government did nothing to take action at his actions."

He sighed and flipped some pages of the newspaper with a mutter.

"When will they ever learn?"

**Izuku Midoriya POV **

The social welfare department placed me in this orphanage and I've been staying here for almost a month now. I was supposedly taken care of Bakugo family, but then the police and social welfare officers found out that Kacchan and I had a 'history'. He used to treat me differently which lead to bullying during middle school.

The parents protested especially Auntie Mitsuki, telling that her son may be a jerk and can't express much of his feelings, but he will change for the sake of guardianship. She and my mom had an agreement before regarding circumstances. Kacchan apologized and sworn himself to protect me even though if I'm quirkless. I had no choice but to accept it, he's still my closest childhood friend after all.

After a thorough evaluation of the family, unfortunately, they didn't consider them as a 'good' or 'family-oriented' people which was pretty ridiculous to me. In order for them to take me as their adoptive son, they have to undergo further documentation and evaluation which will take weeks.

While staying, Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru visited me twice or thrice a week after their work. They gave me food, clothing, and other gifts which I accepted it and also to ensure that my sanity was still inside me, despite my parents' unexpected death.

Now, it's 1:00 PM in the afternoon as the lady of the orphanage called me from my room and told that there is a potential adopter waiting at the visitation area. I asked if it's the Bakugo's, but the lady shook her head and told it was a middle-aged foreign man who's in his early 40's.

I titled my head in confusion. Why a foreign man wanted me to be his adoptive son? I was scared a bit and having weird thoughts about a man could be a pedophile who likes little children or whatsoever, but I tried to calm myself down and think positive thoughts.

What were you even thinking, Izuku? What the hell?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for waiting, sir. He's here and open for potential adopters."

I slowly walked inside the visitation area with my head bowed down. I tilted my head up and looked at the full appearance of the potential adopter with my first impressions.

Jet black wavy hair just like my dad. Shaved face with a slight smile. He wore a formal business attire with a cufflink attached to his shirt which it looked like a flag somewhere in Europe. Hmm…I'm really not good with geography but sure looks familiar.

I bowed and greeted him with a nervous smile. "H-Hello, sir.." Then I sat on my seat facing the man in front of me.

The man smiled at the greeting and offered him a handshake. "It's good to meet you, молодой человек. Привет. ты наверное изуку мидория, да?"

What was he saying? I'm not familiar with the language he spoke towards me and with that, I blinked twice and tilted my head on the side.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I don't speak your language, sir.."

The man chuckled and coughed by covering his lips using one hand.

"A-Apologies. I did it to make my first impression of my potential adoptee. I mainly speak Russian. But I can also speak and understand English well. Did I scare you?"

I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "N-No…I'm just not familiar with the language."

"Then I will teach you how to learn my mother tongue once I finally take you as my adoptive son."

"You really think this can be easy for you to take me, sir?"

The mood was getting a bit serious after the green-haired asked him in a direct way.

"What are you talking about?"

"There were potential adopters who wanted me as their son. Acting and looking all nice and promised that they'll be there for me and all but in the end, they all found out that I'm different from any other orphans here. I'm weak. I'm quirkless. I'm a person who've always gets thrown, beaten, and humiliated by everyone."

I paused for a bit before looking him straight into his eyes.

"If you're looking for someone with a quirk and good embodies of a kid, then I'm not the right adoptee for you. Please find someone else in this orphanage—"

"Do you really think I would go here without a reason?"

I stopped for a moment and later on looked away upon seeing his serious look.

"I know your history. Watched the news and witnessed your parents' death. To think this country favors mostly to people with quirks. This nation does not deserve you and I'll make sure you'll stand, rise up, and fight for your rights."

I gasped and stuttered a bit.

"Your idol refused you to become one of them for he thinks that you must face the harsh reality. The number two hero didn't even receive sanction after the fire incident which causes the deaths of innocent people including your parents. Your peers left scars on you for being powerless and without dignity. You must think twice now if you still want to live in this unfair community."

"J-Just…w-who on earth are you?"

The man chuckled lightly and smiled.

"You can call me Viktor…Viktor Mitrofanov.."

**xxx**

**Present**

Date: 25 December (Christmas Day)

Time: 1:00 AM

Place: Undisclosed hideout, Tokyo.

"Objectives have been finished."

"Did you make sure you followed the plan before planning the execution?"

"My son and I have guaranteed you that no civilians were hurt, died, or gone missing before we began installing the explosives in different areas. We used our quirks to ward them off, some were put to sleep and placed in a much safer area."

"Actually, father…they weren't too many people outside I didn't even drop a single sweat, thanks to the cold winter." Shinso smirked.

"Still, our objectives went well and that's the important thing."

Aizawa and Shinso reported to the adult green-haired and once the other heard the report coming from the father-son duo, he was pleased with a slow nod.

"Good. Just as I thought."

The purple-haired looked directly to him and asked. "Now that we've blown up the buildings which they weren't that destroyed, what are you going to do now? And are you sure they won't immediately make a nationwide manhunt towards us?"

"Make a huge revel, I suppose?" He let out a soft chuckle jokingly. "Kidding aside, I'll go sleep and wait for the world's reaction." He looked away and walked out with a waved hand, saying his last words.

"You two are dismissed. Rest and have a feast at the mess hall. I also left some presents to your room. You've earned your keep. счастливого Рождества~"

The two made a bowing gesture and thanked him.

"Большое спасибо, Ваше высочество~"

**xxx**

Once entered his bedroom, he locked the door and later pondered by sitting on his bed with a thought.

_I hold the higher title as Prince and they are still calling me 'Your highness' despite the attacks I made in my country of origin? _

_It's been ten years after I got adopted by my father, the King. Then he gave Toga and I a new identity and royal title in Russian monarchy. 'Till now I don't get used to the formalities by everyone. _

_And that I returned in my country of origin….nothing has changed. _

_Still hiding their dirty scandals of both heroes and government._

_Funny, isn't it? _

He stripped off his coat and boots, only revealing his green sweater and pants as he finally laid himself on the bed.

His seconds of making thoughts stopped when a phone suddenly vibrated with a loud ringtone located at his bedside. He quickly grabbed and checked the caller ID.

_Sestra?_

He raised an eyebrow before answering the call.

"привет сестра. счастливого Рождества~" He let out a soft low tone, sounded a bit tired.

"First of all, Merry Christmas, my dearest brother. Second….we need to talk right now!"

He gulped and quickly sat up on his bed, forming a cold sweat on his forehead. "I know where this goes…and I understand that you're mad right now."

The other fixed her long blonde hair and sighed, looking outside the night view at her hotel balcony.

"Zuzu~ I understand your strong hostility against the corrupt government officials, politicians and heroes like Endeavor, but what you did at the bombings in the heart of Japan's capital was totally unacceptable!" Himiko now named Nikita startled while asking a detailed explanation towards the caller who is now her brother, grew up in an orphanage until they got adopted by their father-figure.

"Ivan, this is not what we've planned in the first place. Now, what should I do on the next day I wake up in my hotel and I'm pretty sure hundreds of media and world leaders will bombard me with questions regarding the incident?! Are you still aware that we're holding the image of the monarchy?"

The green-haired let out a soft chuckle while holding his phone before sitting on his bed. "Now, now sestra. Please calm yourself down~ I watched the conference and you did use my blood to portray as me towards the world leaders during your weekend meeting summit in Switzerland and I'm very impressed on how you copy my actions and personality. You still have a whole bottle of my blood to use until you finish the conference and here's what you will do on the next day."

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths before answering. "You're making my job so difficult and you should've been in my position right now, but since it's too late….ugh, go on, I-I'm listening."

"Tell everyone that the person on the video was a doppelganger. Someone who has a type of copy imitation quirk by taking samples of someone's DNA like hair, saliva, sperm, or even blood. That person is also fighting for his ideals, but in an extremist way. Tell them that us, in the royal family condemn the attacks and may give support if necessary. I bet no one still doesn't know about your quirk other than our father, da?"

"D-Da..."

"Good." He grinned and assured her that everything will be alright. "No one will find out as I think most of the people will believe in us since we hold the higher title of the royal family. We are indeed immune to all crimes, sestra~ And I think Japan cannot afford to go on war despite advanced technology and heroes have been increasing. Russia and Japan still haven't signed a peace treaty after World Wars."

"I will see what I can do, moy brat." She sighed. "But promise me that you won't make any more trouble there while I'm not around, da? You hear me, don't you?"

"You're the boss, bol'shaya sestra~" He chuckled.

"Now be a good prince and don't do anything stupid. I'll see you after the holiday."

Nikita hung up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I'll be posting the continuation of Izuku's backstory followed by Katsuki's flashback. I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter. :) _


	4. Heart Upon My Sleeve (Kacchan's Side)

**Author's Note: **_So many happenings that occurred outside of the internet and I forgot again to post another chapter of this story. This focuses on Kacchan's side and a flashback of why his family failed to take him at the orphanage. Let us all find out! _

_Also, thank you for the reviews and they keep me going to push through. _

_Reminder: I post 1-2 chapters per week or depending on my schedule or mood. Don't make me rush or anything otherwise the story would get mixed up. _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Heart Upon My Sleeve (Kacchan's Side)

_"I never thought I would ever see you again. So long I've waited for many years~"_

Date: 27th December (2 days after the incident)

Time: 10:00 PM

Location: Katsuki Bakugou's apartment, Musutafu, Tokyo

_With my heart upon my sleeve_

_My head down low, I still feel broken_

_Down upon my knees_

_With my head down low and I still feel broken_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you? _

_Oh, now that I need you most and,_

_My heart upon my sleeve, broken down, down, down, down_

_Now, I can't go a single day without thinking of the words I'd say_

_And I can't do a single thing without thinking of you, thinking of you_

_Now I'm just left with the pieces to put back together _

.

.

.

.

.

Those lyrics struck him hard…

Like, really hard.

His hero duty ended with bliss despite changes and tightened security around the capital to make sure it won't happen ever again. The tank build ash blond was wearing his wireless headphones while listening to the song with his casual outfit. Sitting at the balcony with opened and finished bottles of beer while viewing the night skies, the recent listed top 10 hero, Katsuki Bakugo, also known as 'King Explosion' by his hero name, had a stuck contemplated thoughts inside his head regarding the incident happened a couple of days ago. It was revealed that the man on the video was only an 'imposter' who used his identity to 'ruin' his reputation as part of a royal family member and also to distrust his people back in Russia.

He didn't know about everything especially how his childhood friend who became part of the monarchy considering he only remembered those times Izuku was orphaned after the death of his parents. And now he is finally aware of Izuku's new identity, leaving his dark and old past that had been buried for years.

A day after the bombing incident, his parents called and told him that the green-haired adult looked very familiar as the man said his last words about his deceased parents which are very similar to Izuku's.

If he really was him, then they wouldn't even think of him doing bad stuff as they still think he is an innocent and good person despite the tragedy he had to go through.

He chugged down the last bottle of beer before letting out a grunt of frustration and shook his head, trying to brush off all of his deep thoughts about the issue.

Unfortunately, it didn't fade away as memories began to appear inside his head.

The day of final resolve.

His phone buzzed a notification located inside his pocket and it seemed someone sent him a message.

He wiped the malt on his lips using his wrist, put off his headphones down to his neck and checked by pulling it out who is interrupting his night tranquility.

"Heh? The fuck?"

His best friend, partner-in-crime and confidant Eijirou said in the message that he's currently standing in front of the doorstep to check on him.

"Tch…About damn time—"

He went inside his room and walked towards the door before opening the doorknob with a hand.

"And I thought you'd be here at 9:00 and now it's fucking half past 10:00, shitty hair?"

The red-haired let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed his temples with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, bro~! My agency told me to render overtime to do patrolling before ending my shift! Blame my boss for this—"

"Which you didn't tell me about it so I could adjust the time, idiot." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Get inside if you don't want me to drag you here. By the way, I drank all the beers waiting for you—"

"It's alright, man. I've brought a pack of six beers just for us." He slowly walked inside the apartment.

"Good. Now, follow me. We'll talk on the balcony."

"Aye!" The other grinned.

He closed the door and led the way through the balcony. Once arrived, he removed the empty bottles and trash, placing it to the side of the area.

"You sure have a big apartment for one person. Looks like your hardwork and determination as a pro-hero have paid off, eh?" He chuckled.

Katsuki ignored what he was saying as he pointed his finger towards the table. "Place the beers here and sit—"

Eijirou frowned a bit as the other totally ignored the compliment he gave to his confidant, but returned his smile and nodded at the request. He sat on his seat and placed the beers on the coffee table before looking at the night skies.

"You know, there is one thing missing you haven't done anything yet."

He later sat on his seat and glanced.

"Which is?"

"Get a partner, bro." He grinned as he started to open a bottle of beer.

"We're partners, you moron."

"N-No no, what I mean is you need to get a 'romantic' partner. You know, a girlfriend or boyfriend or gender neutral fluid thing to spice up your life." He giggled.

He bluntly answered. "Not my priority right now—"

"You should've said 'yes' to Ochaco and started dating and all until you two become a couple. Too bad, you wasted the opportunity to pursue Uravity~"

"We tried, but we were really not in a good match. I respected her decision as she respected mine and so we called it quits." He blinked twice and paused for a moment before glancing on the side.

"Wait a sec— I didn't invite you to talk about that, huh?"

"O-Oh yeah…I just wanted to lighten up the mood here after all the current happenings outside so yeah, sorry—" Red Riot chugged his beer.

"Tch—" He returned his look at the skies and pondered.

He placed his bottle on the table and looked around the night view. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"It's a bit personal, actually." He made a serious look.

"Okay, then what kind of personal things?"

"Remember the time the man suddenly popped out of nowhere at the national television? Where he introduced himself and told about his goals for the community?"

"Yeah. He used the face and identity of the Russian prince to ruin the image and reputation of the royal family. The impostor, indeed. I think we've watched the press of the monarch and also the prince itself condemning the actions at the capital. Though, with the looks of it, he's more of an Asian look than the usual Caucasian one. Not being racist though. Anyway, the authorities are still on the hunt for the man who uses the imposter quirk."

With all the talking he received from his friend, he gritted his teeth and clenches his fist. "You don't understand, shitty hair—"

"Don't understand what? W-Wait…" He focused his look towards the ash blond, worried. "A-Are you—"

"Yes…"

He gasped and leaned from his seat with confusion and fear. During the time they were still students at U.A., he mentioned a certain childhood friend of his who experienced a heartbreaking and tragic experience of his life.

"I did tell you a story about my old childhood friend way back before entering U.A.. And right now, this is the rest of the story I've been hiding it to anyone for years and you're the first one to hear it."

And so, the tea spilling started…

**xxx**

Bakugo POV

Flashback (10 years ago)

We were called by the orphanage to come and visit for a very important announcement. My parents asked, but then they told us to come and find out. But we were confident if they are about to let Izuku stay with us permanently considering we've already submitted all of the papers for proper documentation and also to prove we are good people since we are family friends to Midoriya.

An hour had passed as we rushed inside the orphanage, unfortunately, we did not expect this kind of announcement by the counselor of the orphanage.

It's late.

We're too late.

They made a final decision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean another adopter took Izuku as a parent?! Izuku never told us about this every time we visit him." Mitsuki stood up with a cry as her husband tried to calm her down.

"Please, honey. Calm down."

"No, I will not calm down until I find out the real reason!" She shed a tear. "We've waited for months and proved to you guys that we're the ideal family to Izuku. How could you do this to us? All of the patience and time for nothing?!"

Katsuki frowned and looked down, decided not to comment.

"I apologize, but it was not our decision to choose which adopter is rightful for him. It was the young boy who made a choice."

"W-What are you saying?" The parents asked.

"I-Izuku?"

"Yes, you heard that right." The counselor nodded slowly.

"The parent took him with open arms and moved together to another country permanently where the majority of the people there are quirkless and I think with that kind of environment suits him the most without discrimination and inequality."

There was a moment of silence after finding out the reason why the green-haired orphan made his decision on choosing another adopter over them.

"I would like to give you a little information about the new parent of the boy. Judging by the information they gave to us, I believe that he will be a good parent to Izuku, able to live in a lavish yet humble setting."

"I guess we have nothing to do now but to accept his decision and wish him happiness." The father spoke up, sighed and nodded slowly before holding his wife's hand located on the lap.

Mitsuki covered her teary eyes using her one hand and sobbed silently.

"We've…we've failed to keep Inko's promise to take care of her only son…"

Katsuki just watched his parents disappointed look before looking down with his gritted teeth and clenched fists as again, he wished he had a rewind quirk to could go back in time and take his childhood friend's arm to go over their place forever. Unfortunately, everything is different now.

The counselor stood up and grabbed something in her drawer, two white letter envelopes containing a personal letter towards the family.

"An hour before the boy left the orphanage, he wanted me to give these to you and also to his childhood friend. Probably a formal letter of goodbye to you three. These could ease the pain you're experiencing at the moment. I hope these letters won't be the last and I'm sure you and Izuku will cross paths in the future."

The family was bit surprised, but later on, accepted the letter before saying their bitter thanks for unable to adopt Izuku. Although the adoption was a fail, they were happy for him as what the counselor said about the new good environment he will residing in.

Once left the orphanage center, the family went inside the car with regret and dissatisfaction for they couldn't able to formally say their goodbyes to the green-haired. At the back of the seat, the mother gave the letter addressing it to his son which he quickly took it.

"We're not ready to open our letter yet, but if you wish to open yours, it's your call. You two were so close back then. You deserve to know his reason why he chose someone over us." Mitsuki added.

With haste, he ripped the upper part of the envelope horizontally to open inside of it and finally got the paper inside it.

He slowly opened the folded paper and read it with a whisper…

_Dear Kacchan, _

_After reading this letter, please don't look after me from now on..._

_This was probably the most painful part which is writing a letter directly to you. I'm very happy you changed a bit of your attitude towards me after the time my parents unexpectedly died of protecting me. You've stood up against the other bullies just to protect me, please don't you ever change._

_ You have the quality of being a hero, beat villains and able to defend people from harm. I wish I could see you grow up and watch you to become a future pro-hero, I really do because I've admired you ever since we were little. Good luck at pursuing the hero school you've dreamed of and I wish you happiness. Make new friends and influence others to be a good example of being a hero-in-training. Impress your favorite hero, All Might and I'm sure you'll be able to surpass him soon._

_For now, we have to separate ways and move on with our own goals. If you wanted me to answer your question of why I chose the other potential parent over auntie and uncle, first is the adopter is not living in Japan, he just told me he is living in a European country where the majority of the people there are quirkless which is not bad for my new environment. _

_Second, you'll soon find out why I made this choice. I will change this corrupt system of heroes and trample those who want to ruin the symbol of peace in this community. I will get smarter and stronger without relying on or hoping for my own quirk. Maybe there is a reason for why I didn't acquire a quirk from my parents, but now I've finally accepted and embraced myself for who I am now. I can still do anything without it._

_I will do this my way. _

_This is not a goodbye. We will see each other again, someday._

_Thank you, Kacchan~_

_-Izuku M._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He is a person who rarely shows his feelings for he thought it is a first sign of weakness.

But now, everything has changed.

A silent sob and cry began to overtake him.

Holding the letter, he slowly placed the paper down on his lap as tears dropped down on the letter. The parents couldn't do anything but to glance at their son at the car mirror. The mother wanted to initiate to ask if he's alright, but changed her mind as she let her son's emotions flood out of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Apologies for uploading this chapter very late as I had things to prioritize. Let me know what you think by leaving a review and yes, I'll see you in the next chapter. Later~!_


	5. King Explosion Meets The Prince

**Author's Note: **_Hey everybody and I'm back for another chapter of this story. Few followers and readers have been asking me if the other two stories were still ongoing and the answer is 'YES'. Hopefully, I could start again to make updates this month of July and apologies for the long wait. Afterall, I did miss writing them. Hehe _

_Anyway, enough of the flashbacks and let's focus on the present day where it tackles about another new year of the hero community, days after the surprise bombing incident at the capital. Once Katsuki has gathered all the knowledge and information about his former childhood friend-now member of the Russian Royal family as Prince Ivan, there's someone knocks on his door. Who could it be? Let's find out! _

_Just a little reminder: Izuku Midoriya = Prince Ivan Mitrofanov. _

_Contains a little BakuDeku._

* * *

King Explosion Meets the Prince

_"Surprised to see me? This is my perfect time to make an appearance~"_

**Flashback (10 years ago) **

Date: 28 July

Time: 10:00 PM

Location: Bakugou household, Musutafu Tokyo

**Katsuki Bakugou POV **

_Two weeks after Deku's parents passed away due to a terrible fire accident at the mall, my parents decided to adopt and take care of Izuku while processing the guardianship papers. He still wasn't coping up with the death of his parents, but I couldn't blame him for everything that happened. Different psychological therapies had been made to ease the pain inside him. Out of pity and conscience, I drastically changed my views to him. Heck, I even told my classmates and my peers not to bully him at school after the incident. _

_I apologized for being a jerk to him and asked if we could start over. He agreed and made a handshake, but there's one thing missing aside from reconciliation and redemption. _

_His smile. _

_Faded like dust. _

_The last time I saw his ray of sunshine smile was a day before the fire incident. I witnessed the airport scene where Izuku ran towards his father for a hug, who had just come back overseas and decided to work here permanently to watch over his family. At first, I thought Uncle Hisashi would never return to his son despite being quirkless, but then he accepted him with open arms. _

_Still, I missed his smiles though. _

_The expression that always gave me hope. _

_To achieve my dreams to be a hero. _

_A hero not just for everyone, but also to him. _

_My childhood friend, Deku. _

_I swore myself to get stronger to be able to protect him. _

_He will no longer feel the same pain and suffering he's currently having right now. _

**xxx**

_"Oi, D-Deku—err I-I mean, Izuku. Since you're permanently staying with us whether you like it or not, you're gonna sleep here in my room. Mom and Dad haven't bought a separate bed for you, but for now, I can share you my bed since it's a little big for me. What do you say, huh?" _

_I furnished our bed and cleaned some stuff inside the room as Izuku was looking down before lifting his head up to respond. _

_"T-Thanks…Kacchan." _

_"I can also share my closet with you and place your clothes inside so you don't have to worry about everything here."_

_Izuku did not answer. _

_There was a moment of silence, but I tried to raise his spirit by talking about heroes and school. I checked on him by glancing._

_"C-Come on now, Izuku. You know what they say, 'Heroes do not show their sad faces in front of the people' and I don't think you're the Izuku I know—" He interrupted me with a question. _

_"Why are you doing this?" _

_I paused for a bit which made me gasp. So I came to sit next to him and placed my hand on other's back, comforting the green-haired. _

_"Look, Izuku…I want to make it up to you after I treated you like shit and I really hope that you've already forgiven me. Also, Auntie Inko and my mom had an agreement in case of unknown circumstances…like this."_

_"Don't sweat it, Kacchan. I've already forgiven you for you're the only friend I have." _

_I looked away with a soft blush. _

_"Glad to hear… T-Thanks.." _

_Izuku nodded slowly before glancing up to him and asked. "H-Hey, Kacchan? Can I ask you something?" _

_"Yeah? Ask me right away." _

_"All Might answered my question about me being a future hero, but he told me to face reality and told me not to pursue it due to how dangerous the job is. And now, I want to ask you the same thing?" Izuku clenched his fists with gritted teeth. _

_"C-Can I also become a hero? E-Even if I'm quirkless?" _

_That question backed me away and stopped my hand from comforting his back. I looked down on the floor and sighed, trying to come up with better answers only for him. _

_"I-I uhh…I have to be frank with you…" _

_"It's both 'Yes' and 'No'." _

_The other blinked his eyes twice before glancing on him with a confused look on his face. _

_"Why both? W-What are you talking about?"_

_I cleared my throat and tried explaining things to him. _

_"Forget what I said before that you're useless. Yes, you can become a hero. A 'smart hero' to be specific. Judging by your hero journals on your notebook, you can be a Hero Analyst in an agency or Hero Teacher in a hero school with your high keen intellect. You can analyze the strengths and weaknesses of both hero and a villain by observing their moves and skillsets. However, I've also said 'No' for you cannot do combat quirks in front of the enemies, therefore, you're pretty much useless in battle. Support items, gears, and combat training may help, but these are enough to topple down the villains you're facing considering they use their quirks more often. T-That's only my opinion if I do say so myself…" _

_After I said my piece, I returned my look to him and found out that his eyes. _

_Those jade emerald eyes started to tear up. _

_He sobbed and pulled me for a tight hug which felt comfortable. So, I did the same way. _

_Izuku bawling face buried on my shoulder with a mutter. _

_'O-Of all the people and heroes I've asked…" _

_"T-This is…the first time…" _

_"I-I've received hope… a hope that I can too…be a hero…!" _

_"T-Thank you…thank you, Kacchan." _

_"Y-You really are…a hero!" _

_My peers and others have been viewing only my negative nature towards others telling me that I don't have any single quality of being a hero. _

_Until one person… _

_One person has finally recognized my ability even if I'm acting like an asshole most of the time. _

_I will not forget this day. _

_The day I made true bonds with Izuku. _

_More than a childhood friend nor a brother._

_This person…_

_This person I want to protect and cherish the most. _

**xxx**

**Present**

Date: 10 January (few weeks after the bombing incident)

Time: 8:00 PM onwards

Location: Katsuki Bakugou's apartment, Musutafu Tokyo.

His hero duties ended a bit early as no visible signs of villains appeared around his designated duty of location so the agency told him to continue his patrolling task before ending his duty as a pro-hero.

Aged 24. Single. Had failed relationships in the past and with that, he decided to focus his hero career over romance which he didn't mind at all. Kicking villains' asses are always better than breaking someone's heart, that's his current mantra after his last relationship with Uravity.

At the balcony with a bottle of beer on his hand, he called his best friend and confidant Red Riot.

"Yes, Bakubro?"

"Oi, are you free tonight? Let's have a series marathon on Netflix. Pizza is on me. You can sleep here in my apartment if you want to—"

"Damn bro! Wrong timing! I wish I could join you, but I have a date tonight!"

He choked his beer and coughed.

"What the hell? A date? You never told me about dating someone. A date with whom?"

"Sorry, it was better for me to keep it to myself and if you want me to answer your question, it's Mina."

"Mina? Pinky?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's bullshit, she's one of our squad you know!"

"Well, believe it or not, I think Pinky and I are a thing. I wish our date would end well. Oh, I'm gonna hang up now for she's waiting for me outside. Wish me luck, bro! Talk to you later—"

"Oi, Oi, Oi wait—!"

This is the first time his best friend hung up on him only because of the important event which was his date. He grunted and hammered his phone on the table.

"Goddammit, you shitty hair! I need you the most right now." He mumbled.

Someone outside of Katsuki's doorstep knocked on the door twice as the ash blond believed it was a pizza delivery he ordered for almost an hour ago. He went inside from the balcony and yelled.

"I'm coming~!"

He briskly walked at the living room to get his cash from the table and hurried towards the door before grabbing the doorknob to twist, opening the door with no hesitation.

"S-Sorry, I had to get my cash-"

He stopped as his eyes widened upon seeing two tall foreign-looking men wearing formal attire. He was surprised but remained his guard down as he backed away a bit and asked.

"Oi! You're not the delivery boys, aren't you two?"

One of the men ignored and asked as well with a thick Russian accent.

"Are you Katsuki Bakugou?"

"How did you know my fucking name, you weirdos?! Of course, I'm Katsuki 'fucking' Bakugou!" He gritted his teeth with annoyance and pointed his index finger at the two.

"If you two are looking for the production area for 'Men in Black' movie to find your lousy boss, then you came with the wrong address. Now, get outta my face—"

The men showed badges from their pockets and the other man answered.

"We're the royal bodyguards of the Russian Royal Family and you have a visitor. An old friend of yours."

The official national anthem of the Russian Kingdom played on one of the mens' cellphone, a sign of a royal family member is approaching.

"We present you the Prince of Moscow."

"W-What?" He raised an eyebrow and gasped after hearing the answer from the bodyguard.

At the hallway, footsteps were heard as it came closer towards the doorstep. A young adult in his early 20's wearing his royal attire while holding a warm box of pizza appeared behind his bodyguards.

It was the prince.

The familiar looking prince that looks like from the past. But now, he looked more mature, formal, and charming too.

The quirkless, defenseless, and bullied scrawny Deku he bullied and protected at the same time in the past.

His childhood friend Izuku Midoriya-now the current member of the royal family with a title.

His knees made him bow on the floor with shaky lips and cold sweats forming from his forehead.

"O-Oh my…f-fucking G-God…I-Izuku?..I-I mean...P-Prince...I-Ivan...Y-Your hi-highness..."

The green-haired prince formed a smile, later a chuckle holding the box as he looked at his old friend now the current top 10 hero of Japan.

"It's been a decade since the last time we faced each other at the orphanage…"

"But now…"

"Now everything is different. You turned into a pro-hero you'd always dreamed of." He paused for a moment to observe him and later he resumed speaking.

"Top 10 hero, to be specific."

"This is the time you deserve the truth after disassociating myself to you and to your parents. Please, have this privilege to listen to my side of the story, King Explosion or should I say..."

"'Kacchan'?"

As a sign of respect in front of the prince, he stood up straight and did his formal salute just like in the military, regardless of their history in the past.

"Y-Yes I-Izuku— err I mean D-Deku…n-no fuck uhmm…" He shut his eyes for embarrassment as he couldn't think as straight as his sexuality.

"Y-Yes, your Highness…" A soft red blush appeared on his cheeks while looking at his old childhood friend.

The green-haired waved his hand, a way to dismiss him and his formality.

"I still don't get used to formalities in front of a person, especially to my childhood friend, da?"

Katsuki shook his head twice and blinked just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"D-Dammit…!"

The other smiled at his reaction and later giggled.

"Now that's the Kacchan I know~" He offered the box of pizza to the ash blond. The other took it with thanks.

The prince faced his bodyguards and ordered them to wait outside the apartment in Russian.

"Проверьте весь периметр и убедитесь, что никто не смотрит, понимаете? Наш разговор не будет долгим." _(Translation: Kindly check the whole perimeter of the apartment and make sure no one is watching at us, understand?)_

His men answered. "Понял, ваше высочество." Then stayed at the doorstep. _(Translation: Understood, your highness.) _

He tilted his head in confusion as he never understands a single thing, but he was aware that his childhood friend speaks in a different language.

Ivan returned his look at Katsuki and said. "I told them to wait outside. Would it be so kind as to close the door?"

"I-I Uhh..o-of course…" He gently closed the door before assisting him through the living room.

The Prince roamed around the modern living room and complimented the apartment his childhood friend is staying.

"I guess my research is true. You have a nice room you got here. Now I wonder how much you get paid for a month as a pro-hero, hmm?" He chuckled.

"I moved here a few months and managed to buy one by the money I saved ever since I started working." He went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Please, have a seat on the sofa while I prepare some drinks. Any beverage you prefer?"

The green-haired comfortably sat on the sofa while looking left and right at how masculine the room is.

"Do you serve vodka here?" He grinned.

"I only have beers, a bottle of lemon mule, and a bottle of jack here." He showed the bottles to him.

"Ah, a lemon mule would be nice." He smiled.

"As you wish, Prince Deku~' He chuckled with a grin as he later returned to him with the drinks, giving the bottle to him.

"Spasiba, comrade." He held his bottle firmly before taking a sip of the alcohol cocktail. "I somehow miss that nickname of mine. It's been ages since the last time you called me 'Deku'."

"Want me to call you that stupid nickname again?" Katsuki smirked.

"I'm afraid not." He chuckled nervously. "The first day of being adopted by my adoptive father who is the current King of Russian Kingdom, they changed my identity to 'Ivan', now carrying the well-known 'Mitrofanov' as my surname. The old 'Izuku Midoriya' has been buried below the ground for so long, but there are few things that I miss the most."

"Like your parents?" Katsuki guessed.

He let out a sad smile. "I've always missed them and will never forget them until my last breath in this complicated world." He sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Auntie Inko and Uncle Hisashi are proud of what you are right now."

"Inside my both heart and mind, they are still looking after me, da?" He took another sip for a few seconds.

"They are." He agreed. "Y-Your Highness—" He interrupted him.

"Since we've known each other, please refrain from any royal formalities. You can call me Ivan. After all, we treated each other like brothers, didn't we?" He smiled.

"I-I uhh…o-of course, Ivan." He rubbed his temples.

"Now, which part of my side of the story shall I start?"

"Let's say the first day you left Japan and moved to Russia?"

Together, they opened the box of pizza and had their slices. Ivan nodded with satisfaction on his face as replied.

"It seems our conversation will be a bit longer than I've expected, da?"

He then took his small bite of the tip of pepperoni pizza.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I'm cutting this short because the next chapter it'll be a bit long. The side story of how Izuku got into the monarchy and also a backstory of Shoto. _

_If you're asking what could trigger or spark his revolution, you'll find out in the future chapters so stay tuned and thank you for reading. I'll see you in the next one byeee~!_


	6. Nothing was the same ever again

**Author's Note: **_As I said before, this story will be short (about a maximum of 10 chapters) and the main 'revolution' of him will be posted really soon and I hope y'all looking forward to it. _

_This is the second to the last backstory of how Izuku together with Himiko became part of the Russian Royal Family. Todoroki's flashback/side story will be posted after this chapter._

_Friendly reminder regarding their new names: _

_Izuku Midoriya = Ivan Mitrofanov ; Himiko Toga = Nikita Mitrofanov _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Nothing was the same ever again

_"I have killed more men with words than by my own hand. Not for lack of trying."_

Date: 10 January

Time 9:00 PM

Location: Katsuki Bakugou's apartment, Musutafu Tokyo

"Well, it seems our conversation would be longer than I've expected, da?"

He then took a small bite of the tip of the pepperoni pizza. Katsuki on the other hand hungrily bit of his.

"Before I start, I have one last favor to you and I hope you don't mind."

"Ask away, royal nerd—" He took another bite of his snack, waiting for a request from his friend. Ivan, on the other hand, twitched his right eye at annoyance but tried to remain calm after hearing the tease.

_Da. This is the 'Kacchan' I know since childhood. _He thought to himself.

"Would you mind playing some café-themed background music in this room since I've looked around that you have an entertainment system here. I don't want you to get asleep in the middle of our conversation."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem, comrade?"

"I ain't gonna sleep in front of my long lost childhood friend now turned into a prince, you nerd—!" He chuckled as he played the music the prince requested around the room in a low volume.

The green-haired finally heard the background music as he laid his head on the sofa while holding his bottle of mule.

"Now that's more like it."

He cleared his throat while looking up at the ceiling before started his TED Talk version.

"When I first met my guardian at the orphanage, he introduced himself as 'Viktor Mitrofanov' and told me that he's an ordinary businessman who wanted to adopt a kid like me. In my first observations, he does look like a foreigner outside Japan. Tall, white, and black-haired man in his early 40's. He told me he knew my backstory especially the fire incident where several people died including my parents which I was a bit shocked and thought people like him could still remember that event, despite a foreigner. I said my piece that I'm not a deserving adoptee and told him to look for another potential kid at the orphanage for how useless I am in my current state. I told him my imperfections such as being quirkless and have no ability to do nor achieve anything. After that, he shook his head with a smiled and answered:

_Do you really think I would go here for a reason?_"

The ash-blond nodded slowly while taking a sip of his beer, clearly understood every sentence he hears.

"That question stopped me and so I gave him a chance to prove himself that he's a worthy guardian. Normally, he visits 2-3 times a week. He gave me food he personally cooked from his country of origin, gave me gifts, clothing, and books to read in order to gain knowledge. Introduced me on playing football and basic combat training inside the visitation room. Weeks of being visited with that man, I finally gained my trust and confidence towards him and the outcome was I chose him over you guys. I took the risk which was not regrettable."

"Then why didn't you tell us about this in the first place? That there was another adopter who is also interested in taking care of you?"

"This community was hopeless for a quirkless human being like me. Things wouldn't be better for me if I had to choose your family. I didn't want to rely nor depend on you and your quirks. I didn't want to be a burden of you guys since during those times 'till today, quirkless people have been discriminated ever since it existed. Even people with quirks without combat or offensive abilities, they've also facing hate. And so, I made my choice."

"I can respect that, Izuku.." He looked down before taking a few sips of his beer.

"Moving on, I was not alone in this new chapter of my life to have a new home, a new family, and new environment. My new guardian adopted a girl named 'Himiko', who was a year older than me which also my friend at the orphanage. Unlike me, she has a quirk which he didn't mind at all. We were happy that we have found a new guardian to take care of us, but a little nervous for we have to move to another country, far away."

"Now, that explains the letter you wrote not just to me, but also to my parents."

He nodded with a smile.

"Da. Now that we have arrived at the airport with our bags, I initiated to ask him if which plane we are going to ride for this was our first time to ride a plane. Our new father chuckled and patted our heads, answering that we aren't going to ride in a commercial plane. We looked confused at first but trusted him anyway. Once outside, we stopped with awe at how big the private plane we are going to ride on that day. We were greeted by the guards and plane staffs who handed our bags in a foreign language we couldn't understand. Himiko pointed at the design of the plane and whispered that our guardian is no ordinary. The colorful design found out that it's the coat of arms of the Russian Royal Family."

"So, the guardian of yours lied to you from the first day and told you that he was only an ordinary foreign 'businessman'" Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he was shy for he doesn't want to get swarmed by the media. Most of you guys think Russians have the coldest attitudes, but he's really not. He's a down-to-earth, humble, and selfless man I've ever met." He let out a sad smile.

He paused for a moment and grabbed another slice of pizza before eating it.

"Ah~ It's been a while since the last time I ate junk food like this. Let me tell you, food delivery and junk food are still forbidden in the Winter Palace—" He chuckled a bit as Katsuki loudly clapped his hands twice.

"Oi! Could we continue with your bedtime story?!"

"O-Oh yeah. S-Sorry about that, Kacchan~ H-Hehehe.." He finished eating his slice as he went back to the conversation.

"When we took off inside the plane, leaving Japan. Himiko and I sat on our first-class looking seats facing our new father. Even though we are literally not related by blood, he looked very happy and glad that he adopted and called us his own children. He gave us official papers such as Russian passports, birth certificates and ID's."

"So that's the time you and the girl changed your identity to start over with new life?"

"Exactly. He told our new names, Russian names to be specific. From Izuku to 'Ivan', while Himiko changed her name to 'Nikita'. Holding our new, well-known, and reputable surname of 'Mitrofanov'."

"Seems like you two hit the jackpot, huh?" He grinned. "Tell me what's so special about the 'Mitrofanovs'?"

"We didn't choose our fates. But in Kingdom of Russia, the fate chose us." He blinked twice with a poker-faced look.

"Was that a joke? 'Cuz that didn't seem funny to me."

"It's up to you, Kacchan~" He chuckled and continued his story.

"Anyway, to make it very short, the house of 'Mitrofanov' family name is the current richest royal family in Europe and the last distant bloodline/relative of the Romanov family who was murdered before the Soviet regime. During those times, the extremists with highly dangerous quirks took their power all over Russia and ordered his men to execute all people who are linked to the Romanov family who ruled for 300 years. Thus, the end of the Russian Monarchy and the beginning of the soviet dictatorship. Luckily, the remaining Mitrofanovs gladly escaped and rescued by the German-Prussian Kingdom, then moved to the British Kingdom where they stayed for decades. The remaining wealth like gold, diamonds, and other precious jewels by the Romanovs was transferred to the Mitrofanovs and deposited in Switzerland for safekeeping, to prevent the Soviets from getting all the resources."

"Now that the Commies took over the country after killing the family, how long did their reign last?"

"The Mitrofanovs led by my father's great grandfather and the loyalists seek guidance and assistance in different European countries and the United States who were against the Soviet regime of the quirk extremists. They had their strategic plans to topple the Soviet government which led to another Cold War. It was like Russia against the world. Fast forward, the dictatorship lasted for 40 years, millions of Russians made a peace protest, who wanted the monarchy back, and opened the borders for free trade, press freedom and wanted to explore beyond their borders just like the destroyed Berlin Wall."

"It's a nice thing to hear that your people were still interested in the monarchy."

"Da. Everything has changed since its return. Now that the Romanovs have been extinct, the majority chose the distinct relative which is the house of Mitrofanovs, led by the current King, my father, Viktor I Mitrofanov. By the influence and inspirations he gained from the West, he made a lot of reforms to improve the country, changed the government into Constitutional Monarchy, focused more on the labor and welfare of his people, made laws about equality and anti-discrimination for both quirks and quirkless, and shared, distributed half of his family wealth to his people which was estimated around Five hundred million Euros." He smiled.

Katsuki choked his beer and coughed a few times upon hearing the enormous wealth of the royal family.

"F-Fucking f-fuck…! That's it! I guess I really should stop teasing and making fun of you, Prince Deku—err I mean uhh, Ivan—" He backed away with a blush.

The green-haired didn't answer except for his chuckling, later on, he chugged the remaining liquid of his bottle of mule before wiping his lips using his wrist.

"Even if I have the access to spend the family's wealth, I'm still trying to live in a simple and humble life….well except for paperwork and other responsibilities ugh, don't you ever mentioned about those—"

He shook his head and decided to grab another slice of pizza from the box. With these stories and experience he shared towards Katsuki, he couldn't count his fingers on how many slices of pizza he had eaten.

Katsuki observed him with a smile at how much he'd changed. Usually, in their early youth, he teased him for being light, skinny, and made names just for pure fun. Though he acted like a jerk inside and outside Aldera, Izuku still treated him as his friend, more like a protective bully big brother. From top to bottom, he observed at the other's appearance, athletic figure, trimmed dark green haircut, and he looked a bit taller than before.

Ivan finally glanced to him, chewing the food inside his mouth with a gibber.

"Did I make you bother at how I eat? We're not in the Winter Palace anyway~"

The King Explosion shook his head twice before looking away. "N-Not really. I-I just observed at how much you've changed in terms of your appearance. You look very royal indeed."

"Eh?" He blinked twice as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I was not even born with blue blood inside me, but when Nikita and I settled in St. Petersburg, we had to finish our education through homeschooling. We had our own teachers and taught us advanced subjects. We learned foreign languages such as Slavic languages, German, and French. Lastly, we also learned about how to act and behave like a royal. Years after we finished school, we underwent to do intensive combat and defense training by FSB, the Russian Secret Service. My Father made a reform that every royal family member must take combat training in order to defend ourselves in times of unexpected crisis or events."

"With all the experience you gained for years, it seems like you've really taken it seriously."

"As a quirkless human being, I would say 'yes'." He grinned. "Aside from those I've mentioned. Nikita and I became a member of an organization in Europe where we were given multiple tasks to fight against Quirk terrorism, gathering intelligence from the enemies, and also assassination tasks."

Katsuki's eyes widened upon hearing Izuku's experience. "Goddamn, Ivan! You used to be an agent too?! Like, how many missions you completed and how come I don't hear it on the news?"

"I couldn't count it on my fingers, but those tasks and quests were hard it almost killed us." He chuckled. "Right now, as much as we've finally met and close to one another, we have secrecy that we cannot disclose the information we are currently part in, but rest assured the organization is aligned with the allies to seek peace as well."

He slowly nodded with a curious look on his face. "I understand."

"It's alright. That happened years ago before we proclaimed as Prince and Princess of the Russian Kingdom. I hold the title of Prince of St. Petersburg while she holds the Princess of Moscow. Currently, we do charitable and philanthropy tasks around less fortunate countries in both Africa and Asia. Advocating peace and love with one another regardless if they're quirkless or not—"

While talking, he glanced to check the time of the apartment's wall clock which he abruptly stopped his story towards the ash blond. He stood up and fixed himself. Katsuki stood as well with a frown look on his face.

"Oi, Oi, Oi~ you still have stories to tell me, huh? You're already leaving, aren't you?"

"Well, look at the time, dear comrade. It's almost Cinderella time and you must understand that royals don't stay up late da?" He giggled.

"Tell your guards that you can sleep in my room and leave on the following morning." He insisted with a soft blush on his face.

Ivan shook his head with a smile. "Now that you've mentioned it, I remembered the times we had sleepovers at your house playing heroes and villains until we fall asleep on your bed. Oh, Katsuki Bakugo, I wish I could, I really do, and unfortunately, I have to leave for I have other commitments to take care of."

He frowned a bit with disappointment and wished he could throw him more questions. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Well, that sucks to see you go away once again, but I'm glad that I've finally met you after a decade."

"I feel the same way, Kacchan. Oh, and by the way, I almost forgot—" Ivan put his hand inside his pocket to pull out a small royal-looking envelope before offering it to him. "We can still meet again if you wish to come."

Katsuki took the envelope with no hesitation and looked at it. "You? A prince? Giving me an invitation from me? A low-life commoner?" He joked.

"Stop being ridiculous, you idiot." He laughed.

"It's a formal slash historical event where Russia and Japan will sign a formal peace treaty in San Francisco, USA."

He raised an eyebrow with confusion. "What the hell? So technically, our countries are still at war?"

"Haven't you opened your history book during middle school? During the Second World War, they signed a nonaggression pact when two parties aligned with different factions, but never signed a peace treaty after the war."

"Ooooh." He slowly nodded while staring at the prince.

"Da. Anyway, you can invite your parents with you since I'm looking forward to seeing them as well for a private talk."

"It'd be our honor to come to the event. Thank you, Ivan."

"With pleasure, my dear comrade. My sibling Nikita and I will be signing those peace treaties and I hope you'll watch me at the stage."

"Hell yeah, I will! If you want I'll make a banner saying 'Go Prince Deku/Royal Nerd!' and shout if I have to!" He smirked.

"You'll attend in a formal event, not a rock concert—" He poker-faced.

"No shit." The other laughed and smacked the prince's back lightly.

"Ow."

**xxx **

**On the next chapter of Quirkless Revolution….**

Date: 11 January

Time: 2:00 AM

Location: Helsinki, Finland

_Sweats dripping on my face down to my neck and chest upon waking up from a dream, despite the cold winter outside of our house.. _

_Wait… _

_It was not just a dream_

_But…. _

_I woke up from a nightmare. _

_It's been 18 years since I left with my mother and siblings _

_And I still could see, hear, and feel _

_The scars, screams and the pain we received _

_From that tyrant! _

_Even if we live far away in the north, _

_The whispers I sometimes hear inside my head_

_That the particular man is still finding us_

_Haunting us… _

_My mother and I wished only for peace _

_But why? _

_Why am I still thinking that this world of ours_

_is not safe?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Guess whose character was making his first introduction? Now that this chapter is finished, let me know how could I improve the story or if you have suggestions for the next chapter by leaving a review. Again, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! _


	7. Peace at Last(?)

**Author's Note: **_The short teaser I posted in the last chapter was Shoto's which today, this chapter contains a side story and monologue of him telling his family's history of how they escaped from their abusive father and who helped them to start a new life? Up next is the anticipated formal peace treaty summit of two countries. _

_I understand if some of the readers think this piece of work contains too much talking or like I'm making a script, but I'll try my best to be a bit more descriptive on how I portray a character and the environment that surrounds them. It's just me, a closet amateur writer, letting out my weird creativity and imagination inside my head. Still, I thank everyone for your support._

_Without further ado, let us all find out what happens next. _

**Another Note: **_Shoto has a good-loving stepfather. OC included In this chapter. _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Peace at Last(?)

"One day, I'm going to get out of here and see the world with my own very eyes."

Date: 11 January

Time: 2:00 AM

Location: Helsinki, Finland

**Shoto Todoroki POV **

_I shouted in horror…_

_My heterochromatic eyes opened widely with a frightened look on my face as if I've seen a ghost. _

_A ghost from the past who have recently paid a visit. _

_Telling me not to run away from my responsibilities._

_Leaving a mortal reminder. _

_I slowly sat up from my bed and looked around my dim light bedroom. _

_Due to having a dual quirk from my parents, mixed of cold and hot sweats dripping on my face down to my neck and chest upon waking up from a dream, despite the cold winter outside of our house.. _

_Wait… _

_It was not just a dream_

_But…. _

_I woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare in which I wouldn't want to go back again. _

_It's been 18 years since I left Japan with my mother and siblings. _

_Saved by a kindhearted man. _

_And I still could see, hear, and feel _

_The scars, screams and the pain we received _

_From that tyrant!_

_The man who is currently holding the number one hero title._

_It seems the rumor about the fall of All Might and his successor was right._

_Even if we live faraway in the north, _

_The whispers I sometimes hear inside my head_

_That the particular man is still finding us_

_Haunting us… _

_My mother and I wished only for peace _

_But why? _

_Why am I still thinking that this world we live in _

_is not safe? _

**xxx**

Date: 11 January

Time 10:00 AM

Location: Helsinki, Finland

A new cold dawn has risen.

Followed by the loud morning alarm ringtone on his phone, one thing he did is to grunt while hearing the annoying sound coming from his device.

"Ugh…Goddammit—"

He slowly opened his eyes and reached his phone at the bedside using his one hand to stop the alarm. Once he pressed the stop button, he checked the time and it seemed he woke a bit late, but one thing he thought of neither of his parents called him for breakfast considering they usually start their day at 9:00 AM in the morning or earlier.

He shrugged his thoughts and got up from his bed to fix and fold his sheets on the bed. Later, he went straight inside the bathroom to have a morning pee on the toilet with a long and loud yawn. A minute later, he checked himself by looking straight in the mirror, fixing his bed hair and gargled a mouthwash using a shot glass.

The said 'nightmare' he encountered in the early morning appears rarely ever since his family moved in Scandinavia and he hoped his parents, especially his stepfather didn't hear his sudden outburst.

_'Father has a great sense of danger or concern in him and holds a psychology degree according to him. I just hope he won't bring that topic in the middle of breakfast.' _He thought to himself.

Shoto left his room to go to the living room, feeling a bit chilly at first despite wearing long sleeves, pj's, and controlled, centralized room temperature around the house, but later on, he adjusted his body temperature using the other half quirk he sometimes uses for household and recreational purposes. Once appeared at the living room, he heard sounds of catchy western pop-rock genre music on the television as he turned his head towards the room, he witnessed his older brothers and sister, Touya, Natsuo, and Fuyumi, playing a video game, more like a rhythm game.

_'It seems they have finally taken their time to come home, huh?'_

Shouto once again made a deep thought while observing his older siblings, considering his siblings have their own house and professions inside the city's capital.

He then stopped his pondering when a blond man holding his mug filled with piping hot black roasted Arabica flavored coffee appeared beside him. His Russian-Finnish stepfather, Dimitri greeted in traditional Finnish language.

"Hyvää huomenta." He smiled.

"Oh, it's you, father." He glanced at his stepfather, not minding the presence.

"Did you mean, 'cold' morning?" He added with a boring expression.

The father raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Okay, was that a puny frozen dad joke?"

"I tried my best, father." He cleared his throat.

"Not bad for a joke, but I think you can do better than that." He chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Anyway, your mum is preparing breakfast for us so while waiting, why don't you join them and play? Your siblings took on leave and stayed here for the rest of the weekend."

"Mother told me the same thing last night so it's nice to see them come home." He glanced and lightly shook his head twice.

"I think I'll pass..." He sighed and rested his back and head on the wooden wall. "If you want me to dance with them, then I'd be the worst dancer in the world next to my eldest brother over there." He pointed at Touya who was struggling to follow the steps in a goofy way.

Dimitri laughed and lightly smacked the other's back. "You kidding me? Hope your brother didn't hear you-"

"Oi! I fucking heard that-" The black-haired and the eldest of the siblings, Touya who yelled while doing his awkward movements on the game. "And stop teasing me! Look how I make my shuffle moves in this game and with that I'm gonna win this time, you'll all see!"

The silver-haired and the third sibling Natsuo, chuckled. "Like, you'll win the game when we're dead-"

"The lowest performance in the game gets the dishes washed, okay?" Fuyumi, the second eldest teased her brother with a giggle.

The rest of the family laughed, making Touya blushed furiously as he forced himself to do his best with a big amount of pressure.

"I WILL BLOW THIS PLACE UP IF I WIN, YOU HEAR MEH?!"

"Geez, calm down, bro." Natsuo rolled his eyes.

"Oooh easy now, Touya. You're going to break your leg if you overdo it—" Dimitri chuckled.

The silver-haired woman wearing a dress, a pink apron, and holding a plastic spatula appeared from the dining area and yelled for a reminder.

"Guys, I know it's late and having fun with the game but it's time for breakfast! Please pause the game for a bit." Rei waved his hand with a smile on her face.

The three stopped on what they were doing upon glancing at their mother. Dimitri signaled his step kids with a grin.

"Oi, you heard the Ice Queen—"

"It sounded like Ice Cream, father." Shoto mumbled.

"Alright, breakfast time!" Natsuo jumped with joy.

Fuyumi pouted a bit as she was the one to pause the game. "That sucks. We wouldn't know if Touya will lose the game."

"Forget it! I'm now starving for food mom made for us." Touya grinned and went through the dining area.

As they gathered at the dining area, the family sat on their seats as the rest of the members looked amazed at what the mother made for all of them.

"Even if we have our own responsibilities as adults, we sure missed your cooking, mom." Fuyumi reacted.

"Still the best than the food I currently work in a hospital as a junior doctor. Sometimes, the food at the cafeteria tastes like cardboard to me." Natsuo chuckled a bit.

"Oh geez, how I missed these dishes when we were in Japan. Ramen and fried stuff in the middle of cold weather are my guilty pleasure indeed." Touya licked his lips.

Shoto did not comment, but felt the joy inside his heart at how his mother cooked for them and also how complete they are inside the dining room.

The father was born and raised as Roman Catholic, he now told his family to bless the food first before digging in.

"I understand you're all hungry and everything, but as a father of this household, let me bless this food your mother made for us, da?"

Though, the family converted to other religion since the day they moved. Touya, viewed himself as Agnostic, grunted and rolled his eyes with a mumble.

"Food is getting cold. Let's hurry—" He whined.

"I can adjust the room temperature with my quirk if you wish~" Fuyumi added.

"Well, a 10-second prayer wouldn't hurt, right big bro?" Natsuo tilted his head.

"Ugh…Guess I'll endure this for now.." He gave in replied with a sigh.

Dimitri smiled and closed his eyes. "Let us shall begin then…"

**xxx**

**Monologue**

**Shoto's POV **

Do you still wonder why my family decided to reside up in the north and abandoned my former father's goal to be a hero and surpass All Might? Here in this story, I'm going to tell you everything as much as I can.

Back in Japan, I lived in a most conservative and strict family of Todoroki clan where forced quirk marriage are part of the tradition. My former father, Enji Todoroki married my mom, Rei at such young adult age who she hadn't finished her college degree. They got married and had kids. I'm the fourth and the youngest sibling. In the next few years, Enji rooted my eldest brother, Touya to surpass the number one hero by doing strenuous training with his fire quirk when he reached the adolescent age. Father even wanted Touya to attend in a hero school to hone his fire quirk. Unfortunately, he protested and refused to grant our father's wishes. As a result, his skin color started to change due to overusing his quirk and also the abuse he received from that monster.

My other siblings, Fuyumi and Natsuo didn't inherit the fire quirk and they were more in favor of our mother's ice quirk, and ended up labeling them as his 'failed creation'. And so, Enji did his own Plan B. He forced me to undergo the same training that Touya had.

At a young age of 5.

I didn't know what I'm doing at that time except for one thing he told me about being the stronger holder of both Ice and Fire quirk of Todoroki clan and again to surpass the current number one hero.

The hero I once idolized.

I was beaten up to a pulp. Tears, sweat, and blood came out from my body spilling everywhere on the wooden floor. He didn't give a damn. None of the clan know about this except for my mother who'd always witnessed this kind of scene. She demanded him to stop, but always ended up to abusing not only my mother but to me as well. I only want to my father was to grant my wish to live free with my mother and siblings from their dirty traditions and decide who we want to be in the future. We wanted a better life and we deserve to come out of the box.

And now that one particular night, my mother quickly woke me up and told me to dress up and pack my clothes as many as I can. I asked her why and what's happening, she answered that we were going to leave the house for good. She also mentioned she used her forbidden powerful ice quirk to permanently freeze the whole poor man's body: The Frozen Tomb. Time flew so quickly as I even forgot to ask how did she do it considering I viewed that man as the invulnerable.

After hiding from the servants and other relatives at the clan house, we hopped with adrenaline rush inside the car as mother drove in full speed and made an escape from years of abuse we had to endure and his hidden dirty secret of a number two hero that none of the hero council and media talk about.

Miles away from the city that our mother drove with no stop. I asked my siblings if where we were going and they answered mother knew someone, a very close to her before she met our father. I only nodded and trusted her.

We stopped at the gas station and that was where I met the man mother was referring about. She told me that he will be the one to help us escape and leave the country for good, away from the continuous abuse and suffering made by our father.

The man named Dimitri Groza. He is a Russian-Finnish former bodyguard of the Russian Royal Family where he used to work to protect the current Russian King and his confidant, Victor Mitrofanov I of Russia. If you're still wondering how my mother and my stepdad knew each other, back then, Dimitri was an exchange student in high school and met my mother who was quickly head over heels for him. They used to be a couple, more like High School sweethearts. After they graduated High School, the two hit it off that was until her parents forced her to stop seeing him as she was to marry the number two hero since he had left them with no choice.

He now works in a secret international vigilante organization named 'Iustitia'. The Latin name for 'Lady Justice' inspired by my mother Rei who wanted to seek justice and freedom from any acts of violence. Formed by himself and by them, seeking justice of all and that none are above one another with each having equal representation and rights be it quirkless, mutants, people with quicks or people with so-called villian quicks. With this group, it could attract a lot of people trying to join their cause with only actual follower rather than Villians looking for fun and causing chaos. It may not be known to all, but the organization is on rising to help purge the corruption of hidden scandals of heroes and villains across the world.

We moved in the north with new identity. I changed my hair color to black and also my name to prevent the old fart tracking me with his men. Finished school with honors and decided not to be a hero and remained a civilian instead to work as an Accountant in a firm. Despite choosing a different path, my stepdad formally trains me to defend myself and to control my quirk properly, which are way better than my former father.

And now it's been 18 years since I left and chose my own journey, what my home country has been doing lately? Did the system of heroes change for the better? I do not miss that man, but how is he right now?

Ugh…with all the spreadsheets, laptop, and a calculator around me on my table, I am indeed missing a lot of stuff. Sucks to be ignorant, huh?

**xxx **

**On the next chapter of Quirkless Revolution… **

"Lies!" He pointed his finger directly to him and shouted.

"I know that you are hiding my family and their current whereabouts! I order you to release my family at once!"

The prince eyed him for a moment before letting out a small grin on his lips before answering.

"After taking my short ponder of observing you up and down, I've finally realized it is the current number one hero in Japan I'm facing right now. Isn't it right, Mister Endeavor or should I say...Enji Todoroki?"

On the stage, he slowly walked near the edge of the stage and stopped.

"Damn right. Now, hurry up and answer my goddamn question!" .

"And now, you are asking me about the family you abused all those years ago? No, I don't know where they are and even if I did I wouldn't tell you either since you would just end up abusing them once more or I think you did enough harm already and they deserve to be happy wherever they are at!"

"Don't you dare talk about how I treat my family you filthy quirkless son of a bitch, yeah I know you are friends with my son! My most precious treasure you stole from my clan!"

The audience shocked in awe.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Apologies for posting this late chapter for I had to pause a bit to finish my priorities outside the internet. So many things happened in the past two weeks especially the arson attack in Japan. I have no words to say for them except for healing and my thoughts and prayers. _

_Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter. Later!_


	8. You Need to Calm Down

**Author's Note: **_Happy August, everybody! I'm too lazy to give an intro so this chapter tackles the cultural expo and formal peace summit of two countries. There are a lot of surprises to see in this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading! _

_Short reminder. See below of their new names as your reference: _

_Izuku Midoriya = Ivan Mitrofanov _

_Himiko Toga = Nikita Mitrofanov _

_Shoto Todoroki = Mikhail Groza_

**Note: **_OC character included._

* * *

You Need to Calm Down

_"Justice is a lie of the powerful. I have truths of my own."_

Date: 11 January

Time: 8:00 PM

Location: Groza household. Helsinki, Finland

**Shoto/Mikhail POV**

I was told by my father to go to his small office room after dinner for a talk. My siblings went to the living room to have a sibling quality time by binge-watching movies on television, while mother was busy cleaning the kitchen but she did say that she will join my siblings for a few minutes. It looks like my father didn't want me to join them for now and seemed our talk will be a serious one.

Without hesitation, I went straight upstairs to go to his office room door and knocked a couple of times. A few seconds later, Father responded coming from the inside with a yell.

"Kindly enter. The door is unlocked."

I cleared my throat before twisting the doorknob to open the door. I slowly entered the room to see father typing something on his computer with a serious look on his face.

"And I thought we were all gonna have a movie with us? Only to find out you're busy working in the middle of the night."

Dimitri glanced with a raised right eyebrow and chuckled, before returning his eyes towards the monitor screen. "I'm just checking few emails and so far none of them are urgent." He sighed and locked his computer, resuming his attention to his youngest stepson.

"Ah. Now that you're aware of the invitation the Russian Royal Family and the government gave us earlier. Have you asked your siblings if they will join the event?"

I nodded. "Yes, but my siblings won't be available on the said dates. Big brother Natsuo, as you know is still working as a junior doctor and it is unlikely his boss will give him permission to go on leave, Big sis will attend a teacher's conference for three days. On the other hand, Big brother Touya will give us his answer tomorrow morning as he still needs to file a leave to his boss at the coffee shop."

"I understand. It seems your siblings are having their own quality time as adults, which it kinda sucks. Nevertheless, I'm happy you're permitted by your boss to go on vacation." He nodded slowly.

"This is my first time to use all my vacation credits though."

"Good to know. Now, let's cut the chase." He cleared his throat as eyed him with a serious look on his face. "You've been inactive in participating in our organization which I understand you don't want to be a vigilante and decided to live in private life as a civilian, correct?"

"I am." I looked down and played my fingers.

"But I have one small task to give you, Mikhail. My intel has gathered information regarding your former father, Endeavor. The Japanese government has sent an invitation to him as well for the said event. Two countries will also sign a joint hero cooperation treaty to enhance their relations in the hero community to fight all forms of violence."

I clenched my fist with an irritated look. "Of all the tasks, why him?"

"Despite the alleged surprise bombing attacks last Christmas, Endeavor still has a big resentment towards the Russians, especially the Russian prince, your close friend Ivan. Even though, the official statement released a day after, he was never pleased. Talk about spilling his dirty secrets in the past." He chuckled lightly.

"I trust the prince that he would never do such a thing." I blushed lightly. "He's not the person I know."

"We all are, my son. Now, what you will do is to monitor his movements on the day of the formal event which will be held at the conference center. Gather everything you have from the man and report directly to me. My intel officer Melissa has yet given me further details."

"Understood, father." I nodded slowly. "Anything else you would give to me?"

"I think that's all for today. I have one task to give to Touya regarding the same matter and I'll give it to him tomorrow if he is permitted to go on leave."

"Right." I finally stood up and thanked him for the task.

"Ah~ I have a question if you don't mind me asking." The father stood up as well and made a slight grin on his face. "And please, don't get mad or anything."

I tilted my head with a curious expression. "Eh?"

"Every time I mention the name of the Russian prince, you just suddenly blush and look away." He chuckled. "Are you two that close to each other?"

"W-What?" My eyes opened widely with a stare directly to the other's as I quickly rubbed my temples using my one hand. "W-Well, he's my first friend and of course, the royal family saved us from that old fart—"

"Yep. That's the expression I've been looking for." He pointed his finger and grinned. "So, do you see him as a close friend? Brothers or….more than brothers?"

"S-Shut up!" I turned my back away from my father and with no hesitation walked out from the office, without any word.

"E-Eh?" Dimitri blinked twice at his son's sudden outburst as he tried to convince him to go back.

"Regardless of the status, it seems my son has finally grown up, huh?" He giggled while resumed his typing job.

**xxx **

Date: 14 January

Time: 9:00 PM

Location: House Mitrofanov at Winter Palace. St. Petersburg, Russia

**Mitrofanov Family POV**

"For health reasons, this is to inform you, my children, that I have decided not to go and attend the peace summit in the US with the president and other government officials. As stated and ordered by our royal doctor, I still have to recover from my terrible pneumonia." Viktor, lying on the bed comfortably with soft blankets, coughed twice and pointed his index finger at the glass of water located on the bedside.

Nikita rushed to give the glass to her father with a worried look as Ivan frowned at the current condition of his father. "Here, father. Drink up~"

"Did we already tell you many times not to push yourself too much?" Ivan sighed.

"Da. Like, you're the one who taught us in the beginning. Father is getting old with all the paperwork in your office." Nikita chuckled.

The King slowly sat up on the bedside and took the glass of water to drink it. A few seconds later, he sighed and let out weak laughter. "This is what happens when I became too selfless just to give what's good for our nation, despite changing it to Constitution Monarchy, we still have the half of our responsibilities to provide the needs of our people."

"If you want father, my sister and I will stay here in the palace, to take care of you. Just like the old times, da?" Ivan worried and placed his one hand on the other.

"I have to agree with brother Ivan. Despite our hectic schedule, maybe it's time we could have our quality time together."

Despite the suggestion, his children said to him, Viktor refused as he shook his head and answered in Russian.

"Nyet."

The two of them paused a bit with a protest. "B-But.."

"You know, my dear children. This will become an important event for two nations after decades of dispute and misunderstanding. I can clearly see the future of re-opening friendships and building bridges once again with the Japanese. You two became an instrument to uphold peace and made a solution to stop the island dispute at the Kuril Islands. Let them have it for our land is too big to control. After all, they weren't many of our people residing on the island. Now, I am looking forward to the two nations exchanging cultures and trade just like the other countries do." He eyed his children with a serious look later formed a slight smile before continuing his final order.

"Ivan. Nikita. I shall transfer my responsibilities to you two for the upcoming peace summit which it lasts for a week. You're holding the image and pride of our nation and the Mitrofanov name. Give your all at the event. Can I count on you two then?"

"That sounds hard and heavy task, father but alright. As you wish." Nikita bowed.

"We will not disappoint you, father." Ivan bowed with a smile.

"It is settled then. Спасибо большое." The pleased Viktor nodded. "And in speaking of the summit, I've also invited the Grozas to attend and witness the event. Unfortunately, I won't be there to talk to my confidante. Please, send my regards to the family."

"Oh my~!" Nikita cheered with joy. "We'll meet our longtime playmate, brother!"

"M-Mikhail?" Ivan blinked twice and blushed lightly upon hearing the sudden invitation. "E-Eh?"

Viktor gave his look at his son with a raised eyebrow and grinned. "Da. You and Mikhail will meet once again in which you two created a healthy relationship ever since you met him."

Ivan just nodded and rubbed his temples with embarrassment while Nikita poked her brother's shoulder with a tease.

"I didn't know you're fond of Mikhail, brother. Hehehe~"

"W-What?" He jumped upon being poked and teased by his sister. "O-Oh yeah? Let's see if Touya will appear at the summit, what would you react about it? How 'bout that?"

Nikita blushed furiously and gasped. "Oi! I only see him as my own big brother! Hmp!"

Viktor tried to calm his children down and chuckled. "Now, now children. In case if you two forgot, finish the remaining papers you have in your respective offices and after your duties, call your servants to help you packing in preparation for the event. For now, I need to get some shut eye and we'll see each other on the following morning. Dobroy nochi~"

The two bowed and wished their father a faster recovery.

"Understood, father." Ivan smiled.

"Have a good night sleep, father. And also, don't you ever sneak in at the kitchen to get some vodka at 2:00 AM, okay?" Nikita giggled.

"I will not." He laughed.

**xxx **

Treaty of San Francisco

Date: 18 January

Time: 1:30 PM

Place: San Francisco, California, USA

Before the said signing event between two countries, a Russian and Japanese cultural exchange event was held in a big convention center in San Francisco, California. Two countries presented everything from food, language, and modern pop cultures such as fashion, music, and movies. Flags of the United States, Russia, and Japan were everywhere inside and outside of the building which also lured both locals living in the state and tourists from different countries.

After roaming around and ate different snacks at that area, Katsuki Bakugo, also known as 'King Explosion' as his pro-hero name, wearing a formal suit and tie, who is now having a hard time to locate the venue of the formal signing event. Holding the envelope on his right hand where he received from his childhood friend turned prince, he walked around to find an information area or an event coordinator to guide him.

A minute later, he finally found the information area and briskly walked towards it. A reception lady in a formal attire greeted him in American English.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I assist you today?"

He answered back. "U-Uhh yeah… could you help me locate the place where the formal signing event be held?"

The lady happily replied. "Certainly. Please show us the invitation letter they gave you."

He nodded and gave to the lady the small envelope containing the invitation letter. The other received and checked the letter for a few seconds before typing something on her laptop. She returned her look to him and said.

"You must be Mr. Katsuki Bakugo? The current top 10 pro-hero, yes?"

He blinked twice and didn't expect at the information he heard from the lady. "Y-Yes."

"Right. And it says here you're on the list of the audience which you'll be seated on the balcony area. The said venue will be held on the fourth floor and you can use an elevator going up. Once arrived, kindly present the invitation letter to the receptionist and they'll assist you in locating your seat."

"Thanks." He nodded and proceeded on going to the location with directions he got from the lady.

**Fast forward**

Katsuki was seated at the balcony and started witnessing the important event between two nations finally singing a formal peace treaty. He saw the Russian prince signing the papers together with the princess and the president.

He looked amazed at how good-looking his childhood friend right now. He muttered with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Goddamn….P-Prince Deku~"

Beside him, a black-haired man glanced at the ash blond and raised his eyebrow upon hearing the muttering.

"Apologies, but did I hear 'Prince Deku' coming from your lips?" He asked.

Katsuki blinked twice and almost jumped upon the sudden question he received from his seatmate. He rubbed his temples and hesitantly answered.

"I-I uhh...uhmm..yeah..?"

The other bluntly asked. "So, you know the Russian prince, huh?"

He nodded and formed a smile. "We used to be childhood friends and he was the one who gave me the invitation letter to go here. I-I'm sorry, but who are you anyway?"

The black-haired nodded. "I see. O-Oh yes, I'm S-Sho—err uhh.." He pretended to cough and paused for a second.

"I'm M-Mikhail. Mikhail Groza. I'm from Finland." He offered a handshake at the ash blond.

Katsuki accepted the handshake and answered back. "I'm Katsuki Bakugo from Japan."

Mikhail let go of his hand and upon hearing that particular name, he tilted his head. "Say, your name sounds familiar, huh?"

"I don't want to brag, but I work as a pro-hero under the name of 'King Explosion'" He grinned and later chuckled.

His heterochromatic eyes widened in surprise. "I knew it. My brothers said you're popular with kids because of your wit, beating villains and defending civilians on live television."

"This is why I hate the media. Making me overhyped by the people." He laughed.

"Is that so?"

Their conversation grew longer which lasts for a few minutes before the host asks them to listen to the speech of the representatives.

**xxx**

The two countries, Russia and Japan have signed some important agreements to strengthen their relations and also to enhance their economy, exchanging trade, and national defense security to prevent terrorism and rise of villain organizations around the world. Most importantly they have finally signed a formal peace treaty after 70 years, thanks to the talks and detailed negotiations made by two parties. And so, the two representatives of each country, the Russian prince and the young Japanese Emperor, Yasuo Kazehaya formed a firm handshake and exchanged smiles before facing the world leaders and the members of the press.

Later, the green-haired Russian Prince Ivan wearing his royal attire stood in front of the crowd to make his first privilege speech. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and then opened his emerald contacts to begin his speech in fluent English accent.

"To the dearest Emperor of Japan, World leaders, negotiators, members of the press, and the rest of the people who are witnessing this important piece of the historical event, Good Afternoon. On behalf of my father, King Viktor Mitrofanov I who is currently not here today, my sibling, Princess Nikita Mitrofanov and I humbly accepted and signed the conditions we have made with our dear neighbor and also my side roots of ancestry or origin, Japan. Most importantly, we have signed the peace treaty despite the Second World War ended for decades and I would like to thank everyone for the cooperation. Without these, we wouldn't be here at this event. From this day forward, the two nations shall begin-"

"I mean no offense to the Russian Royal family, your highness but stop with your pretentious act and come clean in front of the world leaders all around the world!" Enji stood up with outburst anger and hatred, looking directly at the prince.

The audience and the representatives looked all shock and started whispering each other with questions. The press started to shoot photographs.

Ivan remained his composure as he turned his look towards the angry and bulky build number 2 hero. He didn't show any emotion upon hearing his rant directly to him.

He wanted to answer but first motioned his head at the back to look at his sibling, Nikita, which she shook her head with a whisper.

"Don't."

He returned his look at the man.

"If you haven't watched my official reaction video at the press two days after the incident or the written statement of the royal family, please take your time to review our statement. Quirks have been advancing nowadays and they even have the nerve to copy my appearance and personality."

"Lies!" He pointed his finger directly to him and shouted. "I know that your country is responsible for hiding my family and their current whereabouts! I order you to release them at once!"

The prince eyed him for a moment before letting out a small grin on his lips before answering.

"After taking my short ponder of observing you up and down, I've finally realized it is the current number one hero in Japan I'm facing right now. Isn't it right, Mister Endeavor or should I say...Enji Todoroki?" On the stage, he slowly walked near the edge of the stage and stopped.

"Damn right. Now, hurry up and answer my question!"

The number of guards came inside the conference, making an attempt to rid off the hero, but then the green-haired prince told them to stop as he could take care of the situation. Meanwhile, the world leaders and the representatives were still shocked, confused, and seeking answers between two parties.

The Japanese young emperor defended the Russian prince and pointed his index finger directly at the hero. "You dare to make false accusation towards our new ally?! You've now brought nothing but disgrace and humiliation to our country!"

The Prince likened the support from the emperor as he resumed his talking.

"And now, you are asking me about the family you abused all those painful years? No, I don't know where they are and even if I did I wouldn't tell you since you would just end up abusing them once more and I think you did enough harm already and they deserve to be happy wherever they are at!"

Endeavor spat on the floor and cursed.

"Don't you dare talk about how I treat my family you filthy quirkless son of a bitch! Yeah, I have sources and I know you are friends with my son! The only precious treasure you stole from me!"

The audience shocked and started asking with one another about the alleged rumors. Katsuki stood up with anger and clenched fists, wanting to yell the Endeavor and defend the Russian prince with words.

With that kind of insult he received from the hero, he gave his most horrific and serious glare and answered.

"Excuse me? First of all, I ask for you not to insult me for my lack of ability, treating like I have a disability. A true hero never insults a civilian like that, especially to those who have a royal title. Second, I don't give a damn on your views and opinions about my connection with your son because at least I'm not a monster like you are so please do me a favor and leave the premise as I talk with some actual human beings unlikely yourself. Otherwise, I would call my men to dispose of you outside of the event and leave us in peace!"

"Now you're testing my patience…" Flames slowly appeared around his body and muttered. "I would gamble my current hero rank, my position and wealth just to find my family if I had to—"

Enji proceeds to attack the prince with a burst of hellfire from his body, throwing large hot flames directly at his target. Ivan's eyes widely opened at how the great fire could hit him, which he then remembered the tragic event a long time ago where he lost his parents due to Endeavor's irresponsibility and delayed response on rescuing people who were trapped in that building.

Nikita yelled him to back away, but he ignored and remained still. He slowly bent his knees on the floor and crossed his arms to protect himself from the fire.

To protect his newly found friend, the young emperor, Yasuo quickly stood up from his seat to rush and defend Ivan from the attack, drew his samurai sword and swing his weapon to create a gust of wind that travels in the target direction for less than a second to form a wall in front of them. He loudly chanted.

"Face the wind!"

The wall slowly drifts forward, blocking the strong flame projectiles from the mad hero.

"With all due respect, young emperor but please stay out of this! You don't have an idea how much your imperial family owed to my clan in the past!"

"Past is past and it has been buried under the water. With my current reign as a young emperor, I don't want to repeat the same history my family and your dirty clan created. Now, if you have a little decency left as a human being, then I order you to leave this place immediately or else you'll face your consequence of defying your emperor!"

Nikita stood up to defend her brother. Grabbing her dual blades from her legs and made a combat stance with a fierce glare. "Your power could save the crumbling hero community in your country, Endeavor. Instead, it dooms you."

Ivan, who drew his revolver gun from his pocket pointed his aim directly at the hero. "It's such a shame that the emperor blocked your flames from getting blew up the whole convention, just like you did before a long time ago."

Enji backed away with gritted teeth. He asked with confusion. "W-What? What on earth are you talking about?!"

A tear appeared on his left eye as his hand with a gun began to shake due to anger and frustration he wants to shoot the hero.

"M-Musutafu Fire incident."

"July 15…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Apologies for the long chapter and late upload. Tell me if you want an epic fight in the middle of the summit by leaving a review. Hahahaha Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter! Byeee!_


	9. The Unforgiven

The Unforgiven

_"Tell me? Which weighs more, Endeavor? Your current rank, or your dirty past?_

* * *

Date: 18 January

Time: 11:30 AM

Place: Convention Center. San Francisco, California, USA

**Two hours before the peace summit. **

At the formal venue in San Francisco approaches, Shoto found his time first to go to the restroom to use the toilet and ponder. According to his father, he was aware that the Russian King decided not to attend for health reasons, but then felt happy to see the Russian Prince and Princess' presence on behalf of their father for the formal peace signing treaty of two countries. They are close friends at the age of 13. Three of them made friends and often played together at the Winter Palace in Moscow. Studied in a college overseas and sometimes the Russian family pays a visit at their current residence in Helsinki whenever they have time.

"Ivan~"

He muttered to himself with a smile. That person gave hope not just to him but also to his family. With all the gratitude the royal family gave to them during those dark and unpredictable times, his family owed them greatly and will forever be loyal to them no matter what happens.

After minutes of pondering, he cleaned himself and flushed the toilet and almost opened the toilet door when he heard a low deep tone of familiar voice of a man talking someone on a phone. Luckily, there was a small hole in front of the toilet door and slowly moved his head towards the hole to take a quick peek.

His heterochromatic eyes grew wide, resulting him to step back after seeing a certain man talking inside the restroom.

That man.

The man who abused him and his family for his own interest.

For reputation and pride of Todoroki.

The surname he and his family once carried in the past.

He closed his eyes and looked down, trying to take deep breaths. Thankfully, half of his mind was prepared for his stepfather told them to change his appearance. His hair dyed to jet black with a different hairstyle and wore a pair of transition specs.

With his phone ready on his hand, he began recording Enji's secret conversation with a mystery caller:

_"How's everything there in Tokyo? Make sure no one is acting suspiciously around the hospital while Maguma is in recovery." _

_"Nothing really special happened so far, sir. The boy hasn't woken up since you left the country." _

_"His condition?" _

_ "Aside from that, he suffered a minor blow in multiple parts of his body which the doctors quickly got him an urgent medical treatment." _

_Enji let out a bitter chuckle while facing in front of the mirror before looking down at the sink._

_"How funny. After all the harsh training I gave to him and abused of his dual quirks, he ended up getting beaten by the current number one hero, huh? And now that I have arrived in America which I got invited by the government to watch the treaty, I might plan on spilling the hidden secrets of the Russian Kingdom." _

_"And that is?" _

_"You'll soon find out. Anyway, in case some reporters come and ask about how Maguma got injured badly, tell them that a villain from the league or a vigilante group hurt my son. Do not entertain any more questions from them." _

_"Duly noted sir and I wish you good luck." _

_"If he wakes up, let me know right away. I will call you once my task here is settled." _

_"Understood." _

_End of conversation_

The confused Mikhail sat down on the toilet and his thoughts right now after hearing the conversation began to dig deep. Who on earth is the boy Enji was referring to? Why didn't he hear anything about the boy's condition on the world news?

"Who is Maguma?" He muttered.

A few seconds later, he sent the recording file directly to his father thru email with a detailed message saying Endeavor has recently arrived in the convention and planning to make a scene against the Russians.

Now that every information he gathered has been sent to the organization, he tried to act natural and finally opened the door. He walked straight to the sink to wash his hands, ignoring the big guy beside him.

"It seems I'm not the only one in this comfort room, huh?" The man started a conversation.

He made a quick glance and cleared his throat, decided not to answer.

The red-haired finished washing his hands and used a paper towel. "Not much of a talker, huh?"

He made an excuse. "A-Apologies. I-I don't speak English—"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't speak that language neither, unlike the other one who is still in the ICU back in Tokyo. Ever heard of All Might?"

Mikhail made another glance with a curious look. "Excuse me?"

The current number one hero grinned and threw the used paper towel in the trash bin. "Nevermind what I said. So, where are you from? It seems you look a bit Asian to me."

Once finished his handwashing, he grabbed a couple of paper towels to dry his hands with a reply.

"I'm from Scandinavia. Born and raised. I may look like one of them, but you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not that much of a talker, but I have to go—"

He threw the towels in the trash and excused himself by walking out of the room, but was stopped by placing Enji's hand on his shoulder.

Mikhail didn't show any emotion while being observed by the hero. From the head down to his feet.

Enji asked with a grin.

"Say, you have a small resemblance of someone I have…correction… 'HAD'"

The other blinked with a boring look, doesn't have time for some bullshit and replied. "Hmm..?"

"Your contacts look familiar. Reminds me of my youngest son."

He shoved his hands from being touched and came up with a lie to not get suspicious.

"I have heterochromia iridium. A genetic mutation coming from my parents. I-I'm sorry but I have to go. Someone is waiting for me outside—"

Mikhail hurriedly walked out to prevent getting asked by the man again and left the comfort room.

"R-Right."

Enji shook his head as he let him leave the restroom while looking at the young man.

**xxx**

Date: 18 January

Time: 2:00 PM

Location: Convention Center. San Francisco, California, USA.

Once the Russian prince said his piece regarding the fire incident a decade ago, cameras from the mass media started to focus at the two of them. The intense confrontation slowly grew as the audience continuously asking questions about what the prince said to the mad hero. Katsuki, who is currently standing and witnessing the clash at the stage gritted his teeth while remembering the time Izuku had to face the struggles of losing his parents and thought of getting rejected by society.

The ash blonde had no choice, but to confront Endeavor and defend his childhood friend. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Mikhail. The black-haired placed his hand on the other and shook his head.

"If you plan on going down there and stop what they're currently doing, I'd recommend you not to—"

"Tch..! I don't want to stand here, watch, and do nothing!" He yelled.

"You'll soon find out. My father will arrive in a moment together with the police and the international hero council. He'll taste his own karma once he gets arrested. Aside from publicly making a scene and outburst in the middle of the peace treaty, there are other reasons why he deserves to belong behind bars."

Katsuki gulped before making a glance and asked. "A-And that is?"

Mikhail cleared his throat and replied in a calm manner. "His greed for power resulting him to violate the Hero ethics code and child abuse—"

"W-What the fuck?"

He raised his eyebrow and glanced back to him. "You and the rest of the hero community in Japan are so naïve nowadays. Despite bad history, his family's disappearance, and rave reviews by your people, it seems some government officials who are in deep connection of Todoroki clan have been hiding their dirty scandals. Naming, of course, the fire incident Ivan mentioned earlier." He returned his look at the stage.

Katsuki couldn't answer any single word aside from cursing himself for he couldn't do anything after Mikhail told everything about the mad hero. So, he only watched and trusted him for the authorities will be coming any minute now.

**xxx**

The green-haired prince stopped his shaking on his arm while holding a revolver on his hand while his other hand wiped the dried tears on his cheek. Now that he mentioned the 10-year old incident he gave his most fearless glare at the hero. He is no longer the kid who had always and shunned by society. Shunned by the heroes, including All Might for not giving him hope neither lifted his spirits to be the hero he'd always wanted.

The young emperor Yasuo glanced first at the prince then looked at the mad hero. Confused at first, but then he wanted to know more about the prince's side story.

"Enji Todoroki. As an emperor, may I know what the Russian prince was saying? My late mother once told me the story about the said incident and many people were trapped and died in that building, but since we've faced each other along with the prince and princess, I would like to hear everything coming from your lips—"

The mad hero backed away and shouted in denial.

"Tch…! I don't know what he's talking right now—"

Ivan raged, wanting to pull the trigger of his revolver.

"STOP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! TELL ME, ENDEAVOR! WHICH WEIGHS MORE? YOUR CURRENT HERO RANK, OR YOUR DARK AND DIRTY PAST?! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I HAVE NO HESITATION TO PULL MY TRIGGER AND SHOOT YOU DIRECTLY TO YOUR FOREHEAD!"

Nikita stared at the hero with a rant. "Keep on denying and it wouldn't help you escape the truth."

Endeavor gritted his teeth as the flames around him began to rise. "I have no idea how you got that information, but now I don't understand that you three and the rest of the audience are looking at me, judging me like I'm one of the villains of the league—"

Ivan made his two steps forward while aiming his gun at the hero and answered.

"Stop with your excuse and look me in the eyes! I know deep inside your head that we encountered each other in that building! Before I was orphaned, adopted, and raised by the Russian King, I was one of the victims of the fire. I witnessed the death of my parents because of your uncontrollable quirk, your hunger for power, your greed for surpassing All Might, and order of the community back then."

Endeavor eyed him for a moment as the four of them went silent except for the flashing cameras and muttering of the audience inside the conference, which then he later backed away and his eyes widely grew, realizing the kid in the past is now holding the royal title and powerful prince not only in the Russian Kingdom but the whole Europe.

"N-No…i-it can't be true…"

His lips began to shake and sweat formed around his forehead which made his flames started to fade away upon hearing the truth.

"y-you're the small and scrawny kid 10 years ago…n-no…"

"Tch.." Ivan gritted his teeth and answered. "Just as I thought. Now everyone, lend me your ears and your eyes on me. Let me tell you my other side of the story a decade ago."

The young emperor turned his head at the prince as Nikita stood her guard while watching over the hero. The officials and audience stayed silent as cameras went to focus on the prince.

"At the time I did not know this but my dad worked as a lawyer for a civil rights organization fighting for human rights, be it for falsely accused villains or civilians which rights had been violated due to excessive force. On July 15th, the day of celebrating my birth, he had come to Japan in order to help me cope with me being diagnosed quirkless by treating me to the mall to buy me some gifts and later help me learn some self-defense moves in order to protect myself so I could achieve my dream to be a hero."

"U-Uncle Hisashi…" Katsuki surprised in awe upon hearing the occupation of Ivan's late father. "At first, I thought that he was only working overseas as an expat."

"You knew the late parents of Ivan?" Mikhail glanced with a curious look.

He nodded. "We were neighbors and close family friends before the incident. I rarely see the father coming home since he was working abroad for his family, but all I know was Uncle Hisashi was very a hardworking father for Ivan."

Mikhail nodded, gaining some knowledge of Ivan's background in the past.

Ivan continued his story, trying to remain calm in the middle of the heated situation.

"Sadly, Endeavor had other plans and escalated the situation far more than it should have for a simple robbery done by a man who just wanted to feed his family who was ill and malnourished. My dad witnessed the scene and tried to intervene telling Endeavor to stand down or that he might be sued for using the excessive power. Of course, being the ego filled Enji, who had a bad family history just had his family escape his abusive household years ago."

The mad hero cut his speech in an outburst.

"In which you and the royal family stole from me—!"

Ivan ignored him and grew a small smirk on his face to humiliate the hero.

"Now cut the chase, Endeavor ignored my father and instead pushed him into the floor and began to beat the poor burglar in! My dad then noticed something a little child who by his guess was the son of the poor burglar. The kid began panicking and in his panic activated his quick, a tremor-kind of the ability which caused a massive earthquake which in turn caused the building to shake so badly it began collapsing seeing what was happening. My mom and dad quickly rushed and covered me and died due to the injuries they took keeping me save, while the building keeps crumbling down on the ground and the fire started to ablaze they kept saying for many times at how much they loved me ever since I was born in this world."

Some women at the audience teared up a little at the tragic event the prince had to endure. Mikhail shocked in awe as he didn't know anything about the incident as he and his family weren't residing in Japan anymore.

"I've been friends with Ivan since 13 and this is the first time I've heard of his other side of the story." The black-haired muttered.

Ivan faced the audience with his final say.

"I spent about 5 to 8 hours waiting to be rescued all the while looking straight into my parents' cold dead eyes. The search and retrieval rescue gave their all, trying to track and save the remaining survivors until, the number one hero, the hero I was idolized All Might rescued me. Later, when I got in recovery and heard on the news, you told to the press that said the robber and the child were to blame for the whole disaster that cost a hundred of people's lives?! Seriously, Endeavor? What kind of a monster are you for blaming on the powerless and the oppressed?!"

"Things would be better if your father didn't intervene—!"

"No! You and some government officials who are currently connected with your clan did this to cover up your dirty scandal for you to keep up your fame and reputation as a hero! My father stood up for truth and nothing more, but then you refused for being responsible during the incident! Where were you when those people were trapped?! Screaming for help?! Calling for a hero?!"

Young Emperor Yasuo slowly nodded his head as he was pleased with the statement of the Russian prince. "That's what I want to hear. The conspiracies and other rumors my secret service officers investigated were true after all. Now then…"

He raised his sword and quickly lowered it at the center, pointed it towards the hero.

"I, the young emperor, Yasuo Kazehaya. I shall hereby declare you, Enji Todoroki…

a criminal!

An enemy of the state!"

**On the next chapter of Quirkless Revolution…. **

In the middle of the night, the blind kid with heterochromatic pale brown and blue eyes did his defensive stance faced two unknown people who were attempting to kidnap him from the hospital. Small boulders and red flames started to surround him and said.

"I have raised walls…"

"Shaped lands…"

"and manipulated flames…"

"this world….answers to me!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Apologies for the late upload for I was busy doing nothing. LMAO Kidding aside, could you tell me who the kid on the teaser is? Anyway, leave a review if you liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Bye! _


	10. Operation Karma

**A/N: **_Leaving you all a little note as your reference: _

_Izuku Midoriya = Ivan Mitrofanov _

_Himiko Toga = Nikita Mitrofanov _

_Shoto Todoroki = Mikhail Groza _

_Dimitri Groza = Original Character;Shoto's stepfather _

* * *

Operation Karma

"I know your spirit….but I must stop your heart!"

The sharp and deadly tip of the young emperor's samurai blade pointed directly at Endeavor's chest. The mad hero stared first at the other's actions and upon being labeled as an unwanted guest in the middle of the peace treaty, he then moved his head down at the sword.

He closed his eyes, shook his head twice then let out a soft chuckle.

"Tch..Hehe..Hehehe~"

Young Emperor Yasuo glared at him and felt the disobedience, the lack of respect he received from Endeavor.

"Nothing is funny about calling you a criminal by your emperor!"

"Hahahahaha!" He lifted his head high above, placing his one hand on his stomach to control his laughter.

"He's being too full of himself, I see~" Nikita giggled.

"Why am I not surprised for everything he had done in the past—" Ivan rolled his eyes.

Now that he's finished on laughing his ass off as a form of his pity defense without showing any guilt, he wiped a tear on his eyes and pointed his index finger at the three.

"You and everyone in this room? Me? Labeling a criminal? An enemy of the state?! Ha! You do not even have proof, neither have evidence to show to me and everyone who has been watching at us not just in this room, but to each and every single person watching on their TV screens all across the world! You all don't fucking know who I really am!"

The green-haired Russian prince snickered by raising his other hand, just to mock the old hero geezer. "I do—"

"SHUT UP!"

Nikita and some of the audience chuckled.

Endeavor ignored them all as he kept on talking nonsense. Meanwhile, at the balcony, Mikhail pressed something on his phone to call someone.

"Yep. Keep on talking at how fool you are and soon you'll be sorry for being an ass—"

Katsuki glanced at the black-haired and asked. "What are you talking about? And who are you going to call?"

The other smiled with a reply. "A friend of mine. You'll find out in a sec."

He returned to his phone and finally, a caller answered his request.

"Melissa. Work together with Mei to hack the audio systems around the conference room. It's time to execute our plan."

Back at the HQ, the long-haired blondie received the call and request from Mikhail as she was typing at around thirty words per minute. She chuckled upon hearing the plan and answered.

"Is this what you called 'Operation Karma'"?

"Karma it is."

"Well then. You have to sit back and relax while waiting for the climax. We'll start hacking the systems in a minute—"

The two hung up.

**Two minutes later…**

"Endeavor has a fucking stepson?" The confused King Explosion hero muttered while looking down and confused.

"We have now heard another case of child abuse coming from your clan, Endeavor! When will you ever learn?!" Yasuo yelled.

Ivan raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Tell me, Endeavor. Are you really training that kid to surpass a number one hero like you or use him as a tool? A weapon of destruction to build your so-called a 'new order' for the hero community?"

"You don't have a fucking idea!"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Heh, don't blame me as it was just my random thoughts, or is it?"

Anger and humiliation caused an uproar of the whole audience. All stood up, shouting to leave the conference and cursed at the mad hero. With all the hate he received by almost everyone, he had no emotions to let out except for anger upon hearing the said phone conversation hours before the peace treaty event.

"You left me no choice then. If you want to show me this to humiliate me for the sake of avenging your parents' death in the past then…."

With the raging fury of flames started to grow rapidly, his contacts turned into blank eye.

"….face abomination in front of you...If I defeat you into a pulp, send my regards to your parents."

The green-haired reacted. "With my combat and updated record, I've defeated a hundred terrorists and villains in various parts of Europe, Africa, and the Middle East." He properly aimed his revolver directly at the hero.

"Sorry, not impressed."

Flames began to burst out all over his body with rage look on his face, preparing to attack anyone who tries to face him with no holding back.

"Ooh~ guess he is dead serious now and getting ugly, I tell you that-" Nikita chuckled, holding her dual blades with a firm grip. With her current look on her face, it seemed she's looking forward to battle the current number one hero.

"Can't wait to get samples of your blood~" She smirked as she licked her lips.

Emperor Yasuo gritted his teeth and backed away from the hero while holding his sword in guarding stance. He glanced at the two and said.

"Prince Ivan, Princess Nikita. In case of Endeavor makes another huge flamethrower at us, back away as I try to make a big gust of wind wall of my-"

"HAAAAAAA!"

The Emperor didn't finish his advice at them as the mad hero let out a great hellfire that could hit not only to the trio, but also to the other officials at the stage.

"Ivan, Nikita! Get back!" The young emperor shouted before chanting his wind quirk in ancient Japanese mantra.

"Shit!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mikhail tried to stop the ash blond but failed.

Bakugo jumped from the balcony and propelled himself using his explosion quirk with high speed. He shouted the Russian prince's name and warned him to watch out the attacks.

"I-IVAN! WATCH OUT, YOU ROYAL NERD!"

In his jet black contacts, Yasuo believed he has a limited time to tame his wind power to repel the great flames but tried his best to let out his remaining quirk to protect his comrades.

Until…

"CRYSTALLIZED GLACIER WALL!"

The unknown quirk user condensed the moisture in the air into a tall, impassable wall of ice to block all movement and incoming attacks.

"What the fuck is that?" Katsuki reacted with a raised eyebrow

"An ice barrier?" Yasuo stopped his mantra in surprise.

"M-My flames—"The mad hero gritted his teeth in disappointment.

"Could it be…?" Ivan looked at how big the barrier appeared from nowhere.

Nikita couldn't help but chuckle. "It seems he has arrived a bit late, huh?"

Endeavor, Yasuo, Ivan, Nikita, and Katsuki who have just landed from the ground and a few meters going to the stage, all of their plans to start their clash stopped upon witnessing the cold, chilly feeling, and the huge barrier of ice between them.

With the below-zero temperature of the ice wall, it repelled and nullified the flames, even the highest temperature Endeavor gave to his targets. The blond man with a dark coat, a lady justice insignia pin on his right shoulder, and holding a hot of Grande Roasted Americano blended coffee cup he bought a few minutes ago, grinned.

"Do you feel the chill in the air?"

With the police and international hero council behind him, he appeared from the backstage and made his debut, but with throwing a couple of frozen puns to lighten up the mood around the room.

"Its snowtime~!"

"Is it cold in here? Or is it just me?"

The man took a couple of sips of his coffee cup, feeling the warm liquid from his lips. He then continued his speech.

"Two decades have passed and yet you still haven't changed for good, Endeavor…or should I say…"

Dimitri Groza, the current husband of Rei, father of his stepchildren, and the head of the anti-terrorist organization, Iustitia. He let out of cold smoke from his mouth and said his piece.

"Enji Todoroki?"

With the big ice barrier blocking his sight, Endeavor could hear the familiar voice of the man, but couldn't see the person itself.

"W-Who and where the hell are you?!"

"Eh? O-Oh, my ice is blocking your view I see. He-Hehehe~ Silly me."

The blond man blinked twice and chuckled nervously before giving away the coffee cup to one of the officers.

He tamed the barrier using his one hand, shattering it for less than a second.

Once the barrier destroyed, Endeavor finally faced the man behind casting the big ice barrier that blocked his flame attacks. His contacts eyed him with a serious look, while the laid-back and cool-headed Dimitri looked him back with a grin.

Everyone went silent except for the photographers shooting, flashing at them with their cameras. A minute later, Dimitri broke the silence to make a starter.

"How long are we gonna stare with our contacts? You know what? I have to thank you for letting the two countries sign the peace treaty a few minutes before your outburst. Because if that madness inside you had happened before the signing, it would be you against the world, you know what I'm saying? Da?" He giggled.

Endeavor couldn't stand with his old archrival and his new persona. He let out a low growl and answered.

"You…Dimitri Groza. How come you've become this strong right now? You were weak back then!"

"Strong?" He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, okay. I'll take that as a compliment if you insist, but saying that I wasn't strong enough or the worthless chubby foreign snowflake decades ago? Yep, I guess you were most likely right and right after you beat me into a pulp with your shitty servants because you wanted me to stop pursuing Rei back in High School, I gladly took your advice before leaving Japan."

"And that is?" Endeavor asked.

"Oh God, Enji. Take a fucking hint! Hahaha~!" He laughed. "Actually, you told me to go back to where I came from to train harder and work smarter. You thought I didn't know anything, da? Your clan's connections with the government kicked me out of Shiketsu High to go back to Finland for no reason. And so, I executed my Plan B."

"That guy used to be a hero-in-training student?" Katsuki asked himself with a thought as Mikhail arrived at the scene and heard everything from the other's lips.

"That's right. He used to be a foreign exchange student, but decided not to graduate due to said reason." Mikhail nodded.

"Shiketsu High?" Nikita muttered to herself.

"Yes, that's the current second prestigious school behind U.A.. According to my research, they have one of the lowest acceptance rates because of their admission standards" Ivan answered as his sister nodded.

Dimitri continued his speech at Enji.

"Back in harsh cold weather in Northern Finland where I survived and trained only by myself with my ice quirk with different ethnic tribes. They molded my abilities and skills to master my quirk even more powerful. In later years, I joined the military to enhance my strength and endurance in times of survival and crisis. I participated in different battles and went humanitarian missions in developing countries where I serve and protect those in need!"

Enji couldn't say anything as he was just staring directly at Dimitri, feeling a bit petrified for what he had gone through.

Mikhail lowered his head down on the floor with a small smile on his lips and whispered. "Father…"

"Yes, Endeavor! I followed your advice and I am very thankful for encouraging me to become stronger." He chuckled with a grin. "After my military service, I was appointed by the Russian Royal Family as the head elite of the King's bodyguard, my close friend, and confidante, King Viktor Mitrofanov I!"

Katsuki looked astonished in awe upon hearing great achievements from Dimitri. He then glanced his head at Mikhail and whispered. "I have to admit, but your dad looks fucking awesome with his experience."

"He really is~" Mikhail blushed a bit, rubbing his temples.

Enji clenched his fists with gritted teeth as he finally spoke up in front of Dimitri.

"Did you come here just to boost your achievements and humiliate me as the current number one hero in Japan?!"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow before letting out a chuckle, was finally waiting for the other's answer.

"Well, what do you think, Enji? Surprised, I suppose hmm? You know, I have another purpose to come here with my men and the international hero council." He grabbed a white envelope from his hidden pocket and opened it containing a paper inside. He pulled it out and showed the paper in front of the crowd.

"What on earth is in that paper?" He focused his contacts on the paper in confusion.

Dimitri's chill and positive persona turned into a serious one as he cleared his throat before making a declaration.

"I am also the current head of Iustitia. An international organization where we fight against all forms of violence, where we seek justice for all and protect the powerless, falsely accused and the abused away from the likes of you. We have documents to support your accountability during the fire incident in Tokyo, violating the hero ethics code, bribing government officials to cover up your crimes, and lastly, child abuse. And now, to finally conclude this drama, you, Enji Todoroki…."

He pointed his index finger at the mad hero in a calm manner.

"you are under arrest."

"NO!"

Violent fire blazes quickly popped out from his body and due to madness and anger he received by the public, there are two things he want to do: To beat up the Russian prince and Dimitri and to get away from the law.

"Come, let me earn your hatred, again and forever!"

"All of you, get back!" Dimitri shouted as the rest whom they witnessed the rage of the mad hero complied.

Dimitri, Ivan, Nikita, Yasuo, Mikhail, and Katsuki backed away from Enji's dangerous flames as the guards signaled the audience to leave the conference room by force.

"Ivan! Dimitri! I was the cause of your suffering. Now show me how you all can cut justice from me!"

"I make my own justice and our suffering ends with me!"

With annoyance, Ivan wanted to pull the trigger of his gun until—

"Mikhail, now is the time!" Dimitri shouted with command.

The heterochromatic young man jumped from the balcony and activated his ice power to surf before projecting his both hands at the target.

"CRYO BLAST!"

In less than a second, he let out a violent blast of pure ice at his target, quickly slowing his movements and extinguishing the blaze of flames inside and out of his body for him to unable to cast an ability.

"A-AAARRGGHHH—!"

With the below-zero temperature, his body slowly weakened making his knees bowed on the floor. Coughing out a cold smoke from his mouth.

"Y-You were weak— You were supposed….to be gone in my presence…W-What….a-are you…?!"

Finally, Dimitri slowly walked towards the accused without pity and guilt. He said his last words.

"I've done my solitude, Enji. Prepare to do yours—"

He casted a big, solid tomb made with frozen dark ice. Permanently freezing him in deep solid ice.

"ENTOMB!"

**On the next chapter of Quirkless Revolution…. **

_"Looking at the current condition reminds me of myself a long time ago, but darkness and chaos drowned me which led me to walk on the wrong path." _

_"I showed them the pain in a way that I hurt everyone..." _

_"That I almost killed someone...until I found out that I was living in a lie. My former boss who was once treated me like his own son fooled me, deceived me!" _

_"Now that the truth has been spilled about the death of my parents and used me as a weapon of destruction, I have nothing else to do, but to accept the reality!" _

_"I know somebody that could help you to start over again. I know it won't be easy, but I want you to give it a try. Lend me your hand as I want to feel the pain that's been hiding underneath you!" _


	11. Always Watching Over You

**A/N: **_Posting this side chapter and this is the aftermath of the last chapter I posted last time. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Always Watching Over You

_I will head for tomorrow in this cradle woven from kindness_

_Be it a day of rain or a day of sunshine_

_I will be there to protect you_

Once a mad hero who wanted to plot an assault against the Russian prince, the one who he had a connection with a decade ago. The one who he refused to rescue during the fire. Now he is stuck and trapped alone just like in the isolated abyss, deep-frozen inside the solid navy blue ice that his old rival created to stop his madness.

Most of the audience left the room, while few of them including the media decided to stay and witness the aftermath. Though they wanted to see the real clash, they too felt relieved that none of them were hurt. This would be a good headline which will last for days.

"It's such a shame, our battle went short. I was expecting to bring more of my true power to Enji, but he got overwhelmed by the hate, perhaps."

Dimitri rubbed his temples with a sigh and returned his carefree character as he walked slowly towards the big frozen tomb where Enji is permanently trapped inside. He placed his one hand on the tomb to analyze the mad hero's condition.

"How is he right now, Dimitri-san?" Young Emperor Yasuo returned his sword inside the case and asked while looking at the frozen tomb with awe.

"No worries, my young emperor. I can still feel his heartbeat and pulse inside the tomb. Even if he is warm with his quirk, this frozen casket has a nullifying ability to stop casting his flames from the inside. If you want to make sure that no will gets hurt in a later time, I suggest wrapping this big thing around with chains before deporting him back to your country for investigation." He chuckled.

"or let's keep him that way, so he will no longer hurt nor abuse anyone in your country-" Ivan returned his revolver inside on the side holder and grinned.

"Great idea, brother~" Nikita chuckled lightly.

Yasuo sighed and placed his forehead in disappointment. "Before the event, I warned the officials not to invite that man to the treaty for I had a suspicion that he had plans to ruin the signing treaty. Nevertheless, I'm thankful for you and the council for the quick response. I owe you greatly for everything you have done today." He made a formal bow as a sign of gratitude.

Dimitri bowed him back as respect then returned to motion his head at the Russian prince and princess and said a reminder, to ensure their safety and welfare of the Mitrofanovs.

"Now that everything has settled, how about you two can go back to your hotel rooms and rest. Let the authorities and I handle the rest whenever the press starts to bombard questions." He gestured his one hand at his stepson to assist the two.

"Mikhail."

His stepdad didn't hear his command as the black-haired who was staring at the tomb, feeling bothered a bit upon witnessing Enji for the first time after 18 years of running away with his family. He let out a soft mumble from his lips.

"Father~ Where did you go wrong?"

Dimitri yelled his stepson's name once again and waved with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Mikhail AKA Cryo Legionnaire! You still have a job to do!"

Upon hearing his name and pseudo name, his eyes widened and jumped. He then nodded while rubbing his temples with embarrassment, resulting Ivan and Nikita laughed.

"A-Ah! Right away, father. A-Apologies."

Nikita teased. "Oooh you've got an obligation to do, Mickey."

Mikhail blushed lightly at the silly nickname that Princess gave to him. "P-Please, don't call me that."

"Do not let your father mad, Mikhail~" Ivan chuckled.

"Great job back there, my son. Assist the Mitrofanovs on their way to the hotel. Eraserhead and Hypno will be here to back you up shortly. I'll meet you at dinner time and talk with our further tasks."

"Yes, father, understood."

Katsuki caught his breath after running towards the group. He waved his hand with a yell.

"Oi! P-Prince Dek- err I mean...you royal nerd! Are you alright there, ivan?! I told you to be careful with his attacks you freaking careless nerd!"

Ivan motioned his head towards the familiar voice and found out it was the ash blond.

"K-Katsuki?"

"No, it's a fucking tooth fairy who was looking after you to protect from Endeavor's attacks OF COURSE IT'S ME, YOU STUPID ROYAL NERD!"

The rest of the group blinked with raised eyebrows, wondering who the running man is.

"Who are you calling 'royal nerd' Show some respect to my dear brother~!" Nikita protested.

Dimitri tilted his head upon facing the ash-blond who is now checking on Ivan. "That guy looks like he has some temper issues. Who's that man anyway?"

Behind him, Yasuo answered with a smile. "Ah, that man is Katsuki Bakugo. A pro-hero under the title of 'King Explosion'. He is the current top 10 hero and popular in our nation's capital."

"Pro-hero, huh?" The other nodded with a grin.

"Yes. He aims to be the number one hero in the future by serving and protect people from the bad guys. Also, he pledged to cleanse the image of the hero community in our nation. He may be a hotheaded sometimes, but rest assured he's a good person in real life, outside of his hero career."

"I see." He observed Katsuki and the prince's conversation.

Katsuki had an urge to check on his childhood friend by placing his hands on other's shoulders, asking if he's hurt or anything. Mikhail told him to let him go, as it is not the way to check the condition of a Russian prince.

Ivan felt the soft touch of the hands of the ash blonde. He assured him by let out a nervous chuckle and smile with an answer.

"Ah, no worries my comrade. If you see me alive, breathing and still kicking, that means I'm fine, da?"

Ivan glanced Mikhail and Nikita to tell to leave them for a minute as he wanted to have a moment with the ash blond. The two gladly did so.

Katsuki sighed in relief and grinned. "Glad to hear that, Dek— err I mean..I-Ivan." He cleared his throat to continue his conversation.

"Here's what I promised to you when you surprisingly paid a visit to my apartment. You told me to come to the event and now here I am." He rubbed his temples with a grin and soft blush. The more he looks at the other's emerald contacts, the more he gets nervous. With that, he glanced away for a second to hide the blush on his face.

Ivan chuckled lightly. "I know you've been busy with your career as a hero in your country, but I would like to say thanks for investing your time to witness the signing treaty, even before Enji shows up." He looked around the room and found out that there are few people left inside the conference. He returned his look at Katsuki and asked.

"It seems you traveled all the way here?"

Katsuki rubbed his temples with embarrassment, telling a confession. "Oh yeah, 'bout that. Old hag and old man are not free to join me here, but they wanted me to give this to you. A little gift, if you don't mind."

"A gift?" He blinked twice.

From his briefcase, Katsuki brought out a medium-sized box wrapped in a green gift wrap and black ribbon. He offered it to the prince with a smile.

"It's a gift from us."

Ivan looked at the gift and him up and down before slowly accepting it with a smile. "благодарю вас. Thank you. Please, send my good regards to your parents and wish them well."

"Got your message, nerd." He grinned and crossed his arms. "Now, open it."

"W-What?" He blinked twice.

"Yep, you heard me. I would like to see the surprised face of yours." He smirked.

"O-Okay, if you insist."

He slowly untied the silky black ribbon and later on ripped the wrapper for a few seconds before revealing a medium brown case box. He opened the box and revealed that it's a two-family pictures. An old family picture of his loving mother Inko, his hardworking father Hisashi, and the younger version of him. While the other one is the picture of him and the Bakugos, the time when he moved to the household after his parents' death.

Tears appeared in his eyes and later covered it with his wrist while his other hand held the pictures tightly on his chest. Dumbfounded, couldn't able to say a single word except for his sobbing and thought of missing the people he loved and cherished in the past….until today.

Katsuki slowly moved towards the prince and offered comfort. Ivan quickly moved and buried his head on other's shoulders, muttering him endless thanks for bringing them here.

"Y-You don't have an idea how…how much I've missed everyone in these old photographs…t-thank you…thank you, Katsuki… I will not forget this…"

Katsuki hushed the prince softly as he placed his one hand on top of the other's hair, ruffling it with a tease. Deep inside his head, he wanted to say these words to him, but he doesn't have the confidence and guts on saying it:

_You may be the current prince, holding a great responsibility to your people, but in my own eyes…you're still the Izuku I know..._

_The Izuku I cared…_

_The Izuku I protected…_

_And the Izuku I cherished the most…_

_I'm glad we met once again._

_And it felt like a million years waiting for you…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_The last two teasers I posted in the past will be released in the next chapter so stay notified for more updates. Anyways, happy September everybody and thank you for supporting this story!_


	12. Run Away No Longer

**Author's Note: **_This chapter covers Shigaraki's backstory. I wanted him to have defected from villains. Nuff said... _

* * *

Run Away No Longer

_"The missiles and the bombs sound like symphonies gone wrong. And if there is a God, they'll know why it's so hard to be human."_

**Tenko Shimura (formerly Tomura Shigaraki) POV**

It's been a few months since the Quirk Wars between the All For One and All Might with his successor Lemillion.

Which everything ended violently.

Both factions suffered great casualties, people lost their lives, and the capital was painted with gruesome canvass in deep dark red, all splattered from their bodies.

Now that the war is over, my former boss, All For One has been locked up in a high-level security prison, facilities equipped with advanced anti-quirk technology in all cells to prevent prisoners to cast their abilities regardless how powerful they have with their quirks.

While All Might and Lemillion were badly injured and have been in a terrible coma for months, unable to wake them up as the two are still sleeping like the ones you watched on child-friendly fairy tales. Ever watched the Sleeping Beauty or Snow White & the seven dwarves? Yep, that's either of the two I'm describing them right now.

All For One was looking forward and had a great expectation at me to take up arms to destroy, topple heroes who get in our way with our plans and create a new order to end the symbol of peace, the balance of all things.

Until my eyes, heart, and mind found out the truth about my history.

My tragic past regarding the death of my parents.

The death of my loving grandmother, the predecessor of One For All quirk, Nana Shimura.

Kurogiri, the other father figure of mine was the one who spilled everything. He did also find out about his past and the death of his family before All For One took care of us.

I bowed my knees on the floor, threw some glasses, liquors, and stables inside the bar.

It was like the heavens struck me a grand Skyfall upon hearing the truth. I wanted to kill myself, preventing from hearing further truths about my sugarcoated past.

Tears falling from my eyes down to my face and neck flowing rapidly as I covered my face from shame and guilt. Kurogiri and I were living on lies and false promises for our future.

All For One promised me learning, but only delivered bloodshed. He only used us as a tool. A weapon of destruction for his own benefit.

In the midst of nonsense battle, Kurogiri and I ran away, far from the capital.

With mental breakdown carrying inside of me and desired to overdose myself with antidepressants to temporarily erase the pain, Kurogiri, encouraged me to stay strong telling he'll always be there for me no matter what. With those words coming from an ex-villain now running away with him to start a new life, I find it annoying, but I admit it did uplift me a bit.

We stopped by at the dark alley after miles of running. Panting with cold sweats dripping down on my skin. I sat down and rested my head and back on the wall while catching my breath. I felt dehydrated and weak which I even asked him to get me some water as I couldn't able to run nor breathe any longer.

Kuro suggested me to use my power, but I quickly replied 'no' as I didn't want to use the partial power of All For One inherited to me. I didn't want to use it to quench my thirst nor recover my achy muscles and headache from all the running.

Mixed thoughts were running inside my head, asking what really my true purpose in this world is. I muttered and cried once again, pleading to the Gods to take my quirk as I want to feel and be a normal human for a second time, or better yet come down on Earth to end my life in an instant.

Kurogiri comforted me and upon being hugged to ease my pain, the purple mists surrounded me and it was warm, fragrant like fresh-picked lavender, and the last thing he did was singing my favorite lullaby before slowly closing my eyes, passing out from exhaustion.

**xxx**

I woke up two weeks later and felt chills all over my body and later realized I'd been sleeping on a cold soft bed made with crystal jade ice. I regained energy and my body pain were healed. I sat up and looked around the room asking where I am.

Seconds later, a blond man wearing a dark coat and holding a tray of food walked inside the room with a smile on his face. Thanking me for finally woken up. He introduced himself as Dimitri Groza from Iustitia. An anti-terrorist and anti-villain international organization founded by him. Together with his group who are now increasing in numbers in different parts of the world, they have sworn themselves to restore peace and purge those who try seek chaos and destruction in all humanity.

To cut this short, he and his group were assigned in the east side of Asia. They saved me and Kuro from the alley. The man knew my story and told me I was manipulated by All For One to support his plans on eradicating heroes, creating a new era of villains. He told me the quirk wars ended a week ago and the number of casualties was many.

I told him that I don't need help from anyone and wanting to disassociate myself as I wish for solitude, alone…but of course with Kurogiri.

He quickly answered that if I try to leave their place, Kuro and I would end up dead as the villains have been tracking us since the disappearance. I hesitated and asked why they are doing this. He smiled and calmly replied that I still have goodness left, despite being corrupted for years, controlled by hate, succumb by evil.

I answered back and told him that I'm holding the partial power of All For One and there's nothing you can do to help me or even revert me back to being normal again.

Dimitri answered back, saying:

"_Since the organization started two decades ago, my men and I have been seeing different kinds of powerful quirks in many parts of the world. But you, young man, the power you are carrying now is not that special. Even if All For One inherited you the half portion of it, there is still time for us to help you rise up once more. Don't you want to fulfill the deathful wish of your late grandmother? Or your parents wanted you to be happy?" _

I stopped and reflected myself. Questions threw struck inside my head. I replied with a question.

_"How should I trust you? Keeping me and Kuro will get yourselves killed!" _

_"In times of crisis like this one it doesn't matter if you don't believe us or not, but leaving you and the mist man at the dark alley would be a waste of an opportunity to save lives. By my observation, you deserve more than redemption it will take a long time to get back on your feet." _

Dimitri offered him a hand with a grin.

_"You still have a life to live for. Don't let it waste." _

And that's how I joined Iustitia, under Villain Redemption Programme…

**xxx**

**(Present)**

In the middle of the night, the blind kid with heterochromatic pale brown and blue eyes did his defensive stance faced three unknown people who were attempting to kidnap him from the hospital. He then summoned a great wall around them, to trap his targets without an escape, much like a 3v1 battle and he's been defending himself from getting defeated for a few minutes now.

Small boulders and red flames started to surround him and said.

"I have raised walls…"

"Shaped lands…"

"and manipulated flames…"

"this world….answers to me!"

Three members of Iustitia who've been trying to retrieve the blind bandit without hurting the kid with their quirks. The 16-year old Kota Izumi, Dimitri's wife Rei, and Tenko. All three looked astonished at how talented the kid is, despite the young age of 10.

"Enji must've disciplined and taught the kid by force," Rei muttered. "Though, having a lack of sight in him, he mastered the other senses."

"His hearing and touch around the environment, as well as the smell of his targets. Him being blind is never a hindrance to fight alone in the battle." Kota nodded.

"Blindness is no impairment against smelly enemies~" Maguma taunted at the three with a grin.

"Excuse me?" The white-haired raised an eyebrow.

"Oi! Who are you calling smelly, you brat!" Kota yelled.

The black-hooded Tenko checked his odor by smelling his clothing and replied. "Nope, he's right. I haven't taken a shower two days ago because of my rehab—"

"Oh great—" Kota answered in a sarcastic manner.

Rei sighed and commanded the two with her plan. "No time for fooling around as we have to get this kid safety from Enji's guards who are still tracking him. Stick to our plan and remember not to hurt him." She bowed her knees and placed his one hand on the ground.

"I'll slow him down with my ice. Kota, cover me with your water wall in case the kid is throwing boulders at us. You Tenko, try to convince him to join us would you?"

"Got you, ma'am."

"Understood."

Inside the great wall, Rei activated her powerful ice quirk on the ground and shouted to the night skies, casting a driving rain of ice and unleashed a powerful chilly blizzard to slow his target down.

Maguma protected himself with rock and fire armor and tried to cast multiple big boulders to stop the glacier storm. Unfortunately, his movements drastically slowed down, with the heavy armor and the blizzard combined, he coughed out smoke from his lips, feeling exhausted.

"C-Cold…" Maguma gritted his teeth. Flames extinguished around the armor as rocks started to crumble.

Kota whined and shivered at how cold her power is. "N-No w-wonder….Your husband g-gave you…a creepy pseudo name…."

Rei chuckled lightly. "Oh, you mean the 'Ice Witch'? Only if the enemies start to get cocky then, of course, I'll unleash my other persona. Hihihi~"

Despite the cold and immune due to having a partial power of All For One, Tenko removed his hoodie, revealing his cyan haired as he slowly walked towards the kid. He then started his negotiation at him by offering his gloved hand at the confused, hesitated Maguma. He assured the kid with a sad smile and walked slowly towards him.

"I-I may be…outnumbered…but…I-I still have a will to fight…! F-For my f-father's honor! I-I don't want to…fail him for I must…succeed!"

"I don't know anything from you and your past, but you must be the stepchild of Endeavor, aren't you?"

"G-Get away from me-!" Maguma shouted with a cry and threw two threaded volleys of a medium-sized boulder at him. Hitting the stomach and right leg of the young adult, resulting in a slight knockdown on the ground

"T-Tenko!" Rei and Kota shouted.

"K-Kaah.."

Tenko didn't dodge and received the pain from the boulder. On the cold dirty ground, he coughed out some saliva from his mouth and he is sure that he will convince the kid to be rescued, away from the abuse.

Rei deactivated her quirk as Kota rushed towards Tenko with a yell.

"Are you alright?! I'll get you patched up—"

Tenko yelled back and raised his hand as a gesture. "G-Get back! I-I'm doing this on my own now!"

"B-But—"

Tenko slowly stood up, pleaded with a quick glance and sad look on his face. "P-Please."

Rei and Kota gasped upon seeing the emotional side of him. Two of them stayed on their guards and watched on what happens next.

Tenko's tears suddenly flew from his eyes and gasped. He then continued his speech.

"Your mind is troubled upon judging your movements since the first time we fought and looking at the current condition reminds me of myself a long time ago, but darkness and chaos drowned me which led me to walk on the wrong path."

"I showed them the pain in a way that I hurt everyone..."

"That I almost killed someone...until I found out that I was living in a lie. My former boss who was once treated me like his own son fooled me, deceived me!"

"Now that the truth has been spilled about the death of my parents and used me as a weapon of destruction, I have nothing else to do, but to accept the reality!"

"I don't want you to do things that I did a long time ago and I regretted everything for I have done. Your own dreams are more important than your father's wishes. Your clan's pride would lead to nowhere!"

"I know somebody that could help you to start over again. I know it won't be easy, but I want you to give it a try. Lend me your hand as I want to feel the pain that's been hiding underneath you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With no amount of energy to fight and words he received struck inside both of his heart and mind, Maguma bowed down his knees with a gritted teeth cried and shouted. Tenko rushed and quickly pulled him for a tight hug with a cry.

"For as long as I'm here and everyone around you, you have to keep on living!"

**On the next chapter of Quirkless Revolution**

_I shut the television off and placed my one hand on my heart-throbbing chest. Inside the big round and warm bathtub, a deep red blush appeared on my face upon looking in front of the wall mirror. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. _

_Deep inside the tub, my member twitched and slowly rose, making rock hard which later I gasped at the reaction of my weird boner. _

_I cursed in Russian. "Проклятье!" _

_What in the world did I hear on the television? _

_I must be dreaming._

* * *

**Author's Note: **_If you're asking Izuku's sexuality, he's an open bisexual. Hahaha Come up with your guess what will happen to him in the next chapter. Surprises will be featured soon and yes, thanks for supporting this story! _


	13. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Following Endeavor's frozen defeat during the Japanese-Russo peace treaty and alliance pact, he was deported back to Japan a day later and detained at the Police Force HQ for investigation until proven guilty for his crimes in the past and today. Three days after the detainment, Emperor Yasuo Kazehaya requested the government to freeze the Todoroki clan's assets, businesses, and investigate companies who are linked to the clan. The Japanese congress together with hero council had multiple hearings regarding scandals made by various pro-heroes and agencies who've had abused their powers for their own interests.

Hero rankings have been changed since Endeavor's arrest, All Might and Lemillion's hiatus, and other heroes' hidden scandals. Katsuki Bakugo, also known as King Explosion's rank changed from 10th rank to 5th, while few of his peers at U.A. were included at the top 10 notably Ingenium who has now ranked 6th, Red Riot at ranked 9th, Chargebolt at 10th-11th, and Uravity at 8th.

90% of the Kuril Islands are now owned by Japan and because of the peace treaty, a bronze statue of the Russian King, Viktor I Mitrofanov and the young emperor, Yasuo Kazehaya is presently placed at the center of the island. Russians who have been living on the island for decades are free to choose whether if they stay or leave for the mainland as the government already provided them shelter, food, and employment.

Maguma Todoroki, who have been rescued by Iustitia stayed at the regional headquarters in Tokyo for psychological healing and child rehabilitation after years of abuse he received by Endeavor and a month later, he moved to Finland and stayed with the Grozas in Helsinki. Dimitri and Rei introduced the newest member of the family to their children. The brothers especially Natsuo and Touya looked happy and delighted for they have another brother to spoil, while Mikhail felt relieved for Maguma will no longer experience any more pain. Fuyumi, on the other hand, felt sad a bit when she found out Maguma is a boy and wanting to have a little sister at least, but happy for her family welcomed him with opened arms.

Though contributed to help and rescue the young boy from the clan, Tenko and Kurogiri went back to their HQ in Tokyo and still undergoing rehabilitation through Villain Redemption Program. Little by little, Tenko is receiving much support from his peers and doctors who've been monitoring his sanity since day one, but sometimes feel worried in case the league and All For One are still tracking him and Kuro because of their betrayal of trust during the bloody Quirk War.

At House Mitrofanov, King Viktor returned to his royal duties at the Winter Palace after his recovery from his illness. Despite gaining back his energy to work, a thought comes to his mind about the abdication of the throne to either of his children. He's planning to have secret talks with the council, the president, and the elders about that matter. The nation is now ranked 2nd as the largest economy in the world behind USA. Prince Ivan and Princess Nikita returned their separate duties such as philanthropy work, state visits, and inbound royal duties in their nation. Though their popularity rose to fame because of their deeds and the peace summit, they ignored the questions from the media about everything related to the controversy.

**xxx**

Date: 15 April

Time: 10:30 PM

Location: Royal Library at House Mitrofanov, Winter Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia

**Two months later **

Meanwhile at the Russian Royal Library where the green-haired workaholic yet dedicated Prince Ivan had been working inside the study area instead of his office. With all the mixed old, revised, and translated books he needed to finish his remaining royal tasks to share his contributions and efforts, improving the quality of each life around the big Russian Kingdom. With his assistant and the same age as him, Andrei Volkovsky, a well-built body of a human, but with a head of a gray wolf wearing a royal servant outfit standing beside the prince and monitoring his paperwork.

The mutant checked the time on his wristwatch and sighed. "I'm afraid you've worked too much, your highness. I suggest we have to go back to your room and have dinner. You wouldn't want your father or your sister worry about you being workaholic."

Ivan grunted a bit while writing something on the blank paper in Cyrillic Russian.

"Nyet."

The wolfman scratched his head and tried to encourage him to go rest. "I insist, your highness as I don't want to get scolded again by your father for letting you overwork in the middle of the night. You haven't stood up to stretch nor taken snack breaks. The worst part is you haven't taken a bath since yesterday~."

Ivan chuckled, continuing his writing and reading some chapters on different articles. "Why do I even bother? Give me a few more minutes, please?"

"You've been asking for that many times. With all the royal paperwork, state visits, and charity works you might forget to get a love life or something in your personal life—" He cleared his throat to tease the prince.

Ivan accidentally spilled the small bottle of ink on his written paper upon hearing the words spilled from his assistant. He let out blush and turned his head towards him with a twitched eye.

"Извините меня?" (Translation: Excuse me?)

Andrei crossed his arms with a grin. "I won't regret what I said earlier, your highness~"

"You know, I seldom speak regarding my personal life, my love interests in specific."

"Da. You've dated different people in all types. Whether women or men, but at the end of the day, the handsome prince of the Kingdom spurned all his suitors~"

"You're not wrong about that." He chuckled.

"But then as time goes by, there is someone out there who is wanting to pursue you but does not have the confidence to tell, hmm?" Andrei started stacking the books on the table.

"And the person is?"

The wolfman grinned, revealing his sharp canine teeth to tease the prince. "I am talking about the youngest son of the leader of Iustitia, the King's closest friend~"

Ivan jumped from his seat and backed away with a furious blush. He pointed his index finger towards his assistant, looking agitated.

"Y-YOU M-M-MEAN MI-MIKHAIL?!"

"Da." The wolfman nodded with a smile.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

Ivan gasped and cursed in Russian, but with a mutter. His heartbeat began beating faster as light blush appeared on his cheeks. He then shook his head twice, erasing some thoughts inside his head.

"Of all people you've dated before, I wish the reaction you're feeling right now is genuine. I hope I'm right, your highness~" Andrei chuckled.

Ivan closed his eyes for two seconds and sighed. He proceeded on fixing his things, stacking some books, and cleaning the spilled ink on the table using his assistant's handkerchief. He let out his final say with a tired smile.

"Now, enough of the love talk, comrade. Let's return these books on the shelves before I return to my room. Prepare some dinner and bring it to my room. For tomorrow, you have to give the finished reports I made to Father. The deadline may be on the next few days, but I've finished it in advance."

Andrei didn't expect the return of formality from the prince, thinking it was his defense mechanism to change the topic, but he respected the orders. He smiled with a nod.

"As you wish, your highness."

Ivan let out a second thought. He motioned his head towards his assistant and giggled. "Maybe you're right. I admit…."

"We've been close friends ever since we were 13 and I think…."

"I'm in deep infatuation at Mickey—"

**xxx**

Date: 15 April

Time: 10:45 PM

Location: Groza household, Helsinki Finland

Mikhail suddenly stopped on what he was doing on his workstation as he quickly looked straight in front of the small corkboard hanging on the wall filled with mixed, expired, and updated sticky note reminders in dual languages: English and Finnish.

He thought something or someone was whispering inside his left ear, calling his name. He tilted his head with a mutter.

"Did somebody call my name? or is it just me?"

He removed his specs and placed his one hand on his forehead to give a gentle massage. He needed a break after making an endless balanced spreadsheet in front of his ultrabook with scattered papers on his table and his handy-dandy calculator.

"A ghost called you to stop working. An accountant like you needs to rest you know~"

"W-What?" Mikhail glanced back to check who's inside his room and found out it was his second older brother. The junior doctor-in-training, the silver-haired Natsuo Groza, holding a tray of handmade sandwich, an apple, and a mug of black coffee.

"How have you been? I feel your struggle right now, lil' bro, but mine is a bit worse if you ask me. Anyway, fix your things and eat~!" He chuckled.

"O-Of course. Kiitokset." Mikhail thanked him in informal Finnish.

"Ole hyva~" The brother smiled and added. "Maguma and I made you a snack back in the kitchen. He was worried about you for not having dinner with mom two hours ago. I asked him to join me in your room, but he was shy and decided to rest in his room."

"Now I feel guilty for letting him worry about me. Sucks to be me—"

Mikhail fixed his things before his brother placed the tray on his table for him to take a midnight snack break. Natsuo grabbed an extra chair and placed it on the bedside to take a seat, checking his brother.

"You're gonna watch me eat, do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Like the one, I watch on tv shows? Mukbang eating show in Korea?" He grinned.

"If you're here to annoy me, please leave. Don't you have a task to check Maguma in his bedroom?"

Natsuo pouted with a protest. "Eh? But I want to see your life update~! We've all had tight schedules. Big bro is busy in the brew making business; Big sis is busy creating lesson plan at her work; Dad is busy doing missions. You, mom, and our new lil' bro are here so now, I want to check on you~! Like doctor-patient consultation, yes?" He later formed a grin as a tease.

Mikhail sighed and gestured his hand with a wave. "Fine then. Stay here whenever you want."

Natsuo cheered in joy. "Awesome~!"

Mikhail finally got his hands on the sandwich his older brother made and took some generous bites.

Natsuo watched him like a curious kid with a 'owo' expression on his face. He muttered with a giggle.

"You're kinda cute while eating, especially when you're hungry."

He offered him a share with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the compliment from his brother. "Want me to share with you? You and Maguma made this food anyway."

The silver-haired shook his head with a smile. "Nah, I think I'm good."

At the side table, Natsuo motioned his hand towards the remote, grabbed the controller and asked his younger brother. "Instead of watching your intimidated expression on your face, how about we watch tv for a break?"

Mikhail sighed as response and nodded. "If you insist."

Natsuo pressed the 'on' button as the television turned on with a local Finnish channel. "You know lil' bro? I missed our native tongue. Do you still speak Japanese even if we moved here?"

"Same here, and yes, I can still write, speak, and read our language." He took another bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly with a gibber. "Let me guess, you're gonna switch the channel to TV Tokyo?"

He nodded with a grin. "You got that right! Hahaha! I have one favorite late talk show and it's quite popular there in Japan." He pressed the channel numbers quickly and showed the exact opening song of the talk show. "It's called 'The Late Late Show With Midnight'! She used to be a pro-hero and teacher but now focused on doing hosting and acting. Also, she's really **REALLY** beautiful, despite reaching in her late 30's!

"Is that so?" The black-haired raised an eyebrow while watching the intro of the talk show and finally saw the physical appearance of the host.

"With that sensual background music and her video clips in the intro, No wonder her show placed on late nights." Mikhail chuckled.

"Yeah and it's very entertaining to watch her and her guests. The jokes, weird segments, mixed funny and serious questions, and live performances!"

"Hmm… That sounds nice. I wonder who her guest is for tonight." He took sips of his mug of coffee.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for bringing that up. Her first guest is Katsuki Bakugo A.K.A King Explosion!"

Mikhail almost choked his coffee and coughed twice upon hearing the name of the man he encountered in America. The ash-blonde with slight temper issues. He even remembered how that man checked the Russian prince by shaking his shoulders which were quite annoying.

He let out with a mumble.

"What the fuck—"

**xxx**

**Meanwhile…**

Date: 15 April

Time: 11:00 PM

Location: House Mitrofanov, St. Petersburg, Russia

With the complete set of meal placed on the table, inside his bedroom, Ivan is currently enjoying his later dinner alone, at the same time having a hard time finding a decent channel to watch. A few moments later, he suddenly switched to Japanese channel. He later found out it's a later talk show of the former pro-hero turned host/actress, Midnight.

"Good thing I can still understand my first language, despite speaking Slavic languages whenever I have state visits." He chuckled while slicing a piece of well-done steak before filling it inside his mouth.

Moments later, when Midnight announced her first guest of the show which is Katsuki Bakugo, the green-haired prince choked, quickly grabbing a goblet of water before drinking without an excuse.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Midnight will be featured as well in the next chapter! I'm cutting this short because the interview part will be quite long and I haven't finished yet. This is the last 3-4 chapters of the story and I hope you support my work until the end. Thank you so much and see you in the next chapter! _


	14. The Late Night Show With Midnight

**Disclaimer: **_Hi everyone. Please do note that my views and opinions of my different fanfiction work especially this piece does not reflect the current conditions of various countries and people stated in this content. Some notes written in real historical events are included in this story, but rest assured most of the events illustrated in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Thus, this is a work of fiction coming from the author's wild imagination. _

**Another note: **_Once this story is finished, I will review the whole content and make changes soon. _

_Izuku Midoriya = Ivan Mitrofanov_

_Shoto Todoroki = Mikhail Groza _

_Midnight retires from being a pro-hero and switched her career in hosting and acting. Despite her retirement, she's still well-known in the entertainment industry. _

_Also, this is the last two chapters of Quirkless Rev, so I hope you support me on this until the end. Thank you so much and enjoy reading!_

* * *

The Late Night Show with Midnight - Confession

_"I still remember the day I look directly into your eyes once again after your disappearance and it felt like my entire world flip!" _

Date: 15 April

Time: 11:00 PM

Location: Late Night's Studio. Tokyo, Japan

At their respected homes: the Russian Prince Izuku from the Kingdom of Russia and the son of Iustitia leader, Dimitri Groza from Finland watched the live episode of the show from Tokyo, Japan titled 'The Late Night Show With Midnight'.

The short opening intro was a mix of jazz and pop played by the band group inside the studio. The audience stood up, clapping their hands with smiles on each face, enjoying the moment of being part of the show.

The voice of the announcer said his piece with a lively and positive tone.

"YOU'RE WATCHING THE LATE NIGHT SHOW LIVE FROM TOKYO, JAPAN WITH YOUR HOST! THE AGELESS BEAUTY, THE GRACE, THE CONFIDENT, AND THE FIERCE: MIDNIGHT!"

The late-night host appeared from the backstage, waving her hand with a smile in front of the crowd. Wearing a daring night blue gown, glittered black stilettos, and a silky soft hair.

She then proceeded on taking a seat on her soft comfortable leather chair and in front of her is her high-grade wooden table with decoration, a mini-version of her but wearing her hero costume during her former pro-hero years.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone! The audience, viewers at our homes, streamers, and my lovely fanbase all over the internet! How are you guys doing?"

The sitting audience applauded and cheered the host, signaling that everyone in the studio is filled with positive and lively energy, looking forward to the show.

"Before I present everyone our first guest of this show, I would like to announce, a little surprise to the audience and viewers who are now watching."

Not leaving her smile, she held a piece of paper on the table and said.

"I have just received this news a few hours ago. At 7:00 PM, after months and months of waiting, praying for their fast recovery, our heroes All Might & Lemillion have finally woke up after battling with coma! Little by little, they're regaining their strength and soon they will undergo a physical rehabilitation to speed up the recovery of the two!"

The audience cheered, some stood up upon hearing the latest news of the people mentioned by the host.

"If they are watching this inside their respective recovery rooms, this is our message to you two: Get back on your feet again and let us all rebuild the great image of the hero community in our country! And to you All Might, I hope you wouldn't get coughed some blood in front of me again once I visit the hospital soon."

"Hahahaha~!" The audience laughed.

Midnight let out a light chuckle and waved her hand to shake off the humor. "Now, now. Moving forward with our first guest of this late evening. Three months after the detention of Endeavor during the peace treaty controversy he made at the Russian Royal Family in the US, the hero ranking made some huge changes. Some heroes ranked up because of a good reputation and others who were part of alleged hero abuse scandals way back got demoted. This person or hero rather made a huge step in his hero career, loved by everyone especially the youth, fellow heroes, hero schools, enthusiasts, and analysts."

Midnight cleared her throat with a grin on her face before presenting her guest. She motioned her hand at the side and pointed her index finger at the side stage.

"Ladies and gents, I welcome you to this show the current top 5 of the hero rank…KING EXPLOSION!"

The ash-blond Bakugo wearing a simple suit and tie appeared from the backstage and waved at the audience with his signature grin on his face.

Midnight stood from her seat and approached the hero offering for a cheek kiss as a greeting. Katsuki gladly welcomed it with a formal approach towards his former teacher at U.A. Later on, the host offered him to sit on the other side.

"Good evening and welcome to the show."

Katsuki rubbed his temples with a chuckle.

"Yeah…thanks for having me here. I mostly reject tv shows for putting me on their guest appearances with their silly segments, but you are an exception. You are one of the people at U.A. who taught me well and if you weren't there to change my bad deeds I wouldn't be able to reach this success today."

The audience once again cheered and supported the hero.

She let out a light blush and wiped a tear on her left eye. "Three years after I left the hero community and switched my career in acting and hosting, I feel touched by the words of my student right here. Anyways, how have you been, King Explosion? Still busy kicking villain's asses, eh?"

"As usual. Maintaining peace is our top priority in the capital, but there are many things that I'm busy doing lately."

"Which is?"

He bluntly answered. "Well, I'm busy paying bills. Busy paying my rent. Busy maintaining the ends meet. Busy maintaining my gauntlets to stay functional—"

*insert mixed real and background audience laughter*

Midnight covered her lips using one hand and joked. "I can't believe the pay system of heroes hasn't changed yet. This is why I changed my job."

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered.

"Now let's move on with the topic about the changes in the hero ranking system. Before the Quirk Wars and All Might and Lemillion's coma, you were ranked at 12th place and now that scandals have been exposed to the public and government and council's efforts to restore the image and reputation of heroes in Japan, your rank moved up to 5th place because of your active participation of rebuilding peace and order. How did you feel about it?"

Katsuki crossed his one leg over the other and sighed in a good way. He laid his back on the chair rest with a grin.

"How funny." He paused and let out a chuckle before continuing his answer.

"You know, when I was brat back in kindergarten up to middle school, I have always dreamed of becoming the number one hero, surpassing heroes including All Might, the fan-favorite. But now everything has changed, being part of the top 10, the top 5 in specific feels like— or to me, it feels that I'm in 1st ranked. My hardwork in U.A., the internship, graduation, and getting the formal license have paid off. If you're still asking if I'm aiming to be on top, I would say that I'm contented with my current performance as a pro-hero. Ranking fifth is like you have your own crown, the crown of your hardships wearing on top of your head, in front of the people who are counting on you."

"Woah. What a nice thing to hear and I did not expect the answer coming from you. My friend, Best Jeanist sure altered your personality during your internship." She chuckled.

"I can rage without any reason if you want to—" He smirked.

"Oi, oi~! This show's rating may not be suitable for young audiences but I cannot allow nonsense rage here in my show, let me tell you that—"

"Come on now, I'm just kidding." He laughed.

She flipped her hair and giggled. "I'm sure you are. Anyway, let's talk about interests like traveling. I know you've been assigned to different prefectures in Japan, correct?"

"Yeah. It's quite tiring to transfer to different places from time to time if you ask me." He nodded.

"True enough. And based on our researchers in this show, you had your first travel outside of the country last January, correct?" She smiled while holding her paper.

"It's true. I had my first travel to the US and I had a great experience there while roaming around California."

"What was the first thing you did when you landed your feet on the American soil?"

"Too many to mention, actually. Hmm…let's see…" He rubbed his temples with a short ponder.

"I went sightseeing on the beach, tried their hotdogs, and big, juicy hamburgers. Also, I tried speaking their language in American accent which sounded awful!" He laughed.

*insert audience laughter here*

"I'm pretty sure you took a vacay only for binge eating, eh?"

He pointed his index finger at the host with a chuckle "You're not wrong about that. Also, I went there for attending the peace treaty event in a big convention center."

"Oh, yeah! I was about to ask you that one." She gasped with a cute tone. "May I know if you met other heroes in America or maybe in Russia during the event?"

I met a few of them and greeted them in a formal manner, but the rest I'm not familiar with them. Their appearances though, look powerful or hard to challenge in a fight, based on my personal judgment though. Putting the heroes aside, I did meet the Russian Royal Family." He let out a sudden light blush on his cheeks upon revealing the other topic.

Midnight raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Now that you've mentioned the Russian Royal Family, our team checked your social media and you have a photo of you and the Mitrofanovs during the evening gala dinner event."

She snapped her fingers as the big tv screen revealed the said formal photo to let the audience and viewers see. From left to right showing Katsuki, Prince Ivan, Princess Nikita, and Dimitri Groza, the siblings' close friend and confidante.

The ash-blonde glanced at the screen with awe on his face. "You sure stalked my account without my permission—"

"It's my show's specialty. Checking my guests' activities on different platforms." She giggled while looking at the photo. "Care if you tell me what happened at the peace gala?"

"Everything there was fancy and it made me bored. I should've gone to McDonald's instead and eat a burger—"

*insert audience laughter here*

"Nah, kidding aside. The Russian princess looked beautiful in person, but what caught my attention is her sibling, the Russian prince. He's very handsome and too formal—" Midnight cut him off with a dirty question.

"So, did you get a boner upon seeing the prince?" She winked.

*insert audience laughter*

"What the fuck—"

*insert more hilarious laughter from the audience*

"Well?"

Katsuki came closer at Midnight and whispered in her ear.

"To be honest, I fucking did—"

*insert audience laughter with applause*

"Just as I thought, King Explosion~!" She laughed as the ash-blond blushed with a chuckle.

"Enough with dirty talk, I did see the royal siblings do their ballroom dance. The princess had her solo singing moment at the stage while the prince did an awesome piano performance. Other guests performed, some sleepy speeches, auctions, and a lot more."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the experience in meeting the Mitrofanovs on those events because if were in your shoes, it would be a privilege to meet the most powerful royal family in all Europe~!"

"Indeed." He smiled with a nod.

Midnight quickly sipped her mug of water before proceeding to the next topic.

"Now that we've almost got covered everything from your recent travel, hero record career, and your updated hero rank. Let's move on to your personal life."

Midnight placed her two fingers on her cherry red lips and chuckled.

"When I say 'personal life', I mean your current 'life and love update'"

"W-What?" Katsuki leaned on his seat with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, is this another follow-up question of yours? Your producer didn't say something about this before I stepped in this studio?!"

The audience all laughed with a tease, cheering the pro-hero to spill the beans.

"You've been under the hot seat ever since I asked you my first question so it's no surprise, really. But don't worry, I won't be that harsh, not like I did during my faculty years at U.A." She giggled.

"Ugh...guess I have no choice then." He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Ask away. This is your show after all~"

Midnight nodded with a smile. "Of course. We are all aware that you've been tagged yourself as a single after your last breakup with Uravity which ended for 1.5 years. My question is, are you and Uravity in good terms personally and professionally as pro-heroes?"

Katsuki closed his eyes for five seconds and took deep breaths before opening his ruby contacts, letting out his slight smile and later a nod.

"Yes. We remained good friends and sometimes we contact each other along with the squad. Actually, the last time we talked was a week ago and it was work-related. Nevertheless, I'm thankful that she became a part of my life and the good memories are still inside my head so now I feel happy for she has finally met her so-called 'Mister Right'." He chuckled.

"It's good to know that you and Uravity are still friends despite everything. About the second one, are you referring to Ingenium, right?" Midnight eyed him closely with a curious look.

"Yeah. My friend Shitty Hair told me that round face and four-eyes have been together since the start of the New Year. I let them be and wish them happiness. I trust Tenya and I think their personalities matched perfectly."

"I guess the rumors were true. I can't wait for them to be featured in my show soon and would like to hear from them." Midnight and the audiences applauded. She later grabbed her mug of water to sip before placing it on her table.

"Moving on to the next question, what is your current status right now, King Explosion? Is our Top 5 hero having a hard time finding his partner in life?"

The ash-blond rubbed his temples with a blush. He then let out a confession with a serious look.

"I've had failed relationships in the past and disclosed my sexuality as bisexual which I'm very proud of it. Right now, I already have a type and I'm planning to pursue him with all my might." He eyed towards the camera.

"And who could that be, Mr. King Explosion?" Midnight raised an eyebrow with a grin as the audience looked excited, looking forward to their idol's answer.

"We...we were childhood friends up to middle school. I used to tease him for being quirkless and all, but it was all for fun and my personal enjoyment. Even though he doesn't have a quirk, he has qualities of being a hero. His parents died during the fire incident in Musutafu and my parents and I decided to take care of him until a foster family adopted him. He's not living in Japan anymore as he moved and lived outside Japan, up north." He looked down on the floor with a sad smile and a second later, he faced the camera and the audience.

"I don't want to spill his name on national television yet, but I used to call him 'Deku'."

Midnight chuckled upon hearing the funny nickname. "Eh? 'Deku' huh? What a cute and funny name. I guess my team and I haven't searched for that person, but I wish you good luck in pursuing that person's heart with all your might! Your loyal fanbase is rooting for you~!"

"Heh.." Katsuki grinned. "I'm sure I will. Thanks."

From the drawer's table, Midnight grabbed and showed some cue cards before looking at Katsuki and the audience.

"Before the commercial break, let's have a fast talk segment and we have to finish this in two minutes! Are you ready, King Explosion?"

He smirked as he rubbed his hands together, revealing the cracking sounds of his explosion quirk. "Hell yeah! I'm all fucking fired up!"

"Okay…the timer starts now!" Midnight quickly asked her first question at the hero.

"Lights on or Lights off?"

"Lights on!"

"Do you sleep naked or with your clothes on?"

"I sleep topless—"

"When was the last time you talked to someone on the phone and who was it and why?"

". . . . . I don't want her to drag her name here on this show but….it was my mom two days ago asking if I have eaten dinner."

"True love or World Peace?"

"We can find true love after we conquer the world peace!"

"What makes you blush?"

"Eating spicy food!"

"What makes you sexy?"

"By beating villains at the streets with justice!" He smirked

"One thing you're not good at?"

"Expressing my feelings…"

"Your personal favorite hero in this generation?"

"My best friend, Shitty Hair. The Red Riot! Shoutout to you I hope you're watching this— " He winked in front of the camera.

"First thing you want to grab in the fridge."

"Couple of beers."

"Would you rather sacrifice your job as a hero if this 'Deku' person said 'yes' to you?"

Katsuki paused for five seconds, making him leaned his back on the seat. He cleared his throat before answering.

"If the plan goes well, I'd gladly do so…I-I've also wanted to have a family in the future and grow old…with him.."

*insert audience cheer and applause*

"Your most painful memory?"

"When 'Deku' found a foster family…"

"Last question…Sex or chocolates?!"

Katsuki let out an evil smirk and stood up, releasing tiny explosions from his hands and shouted.

"I'm not a fan of sweets so SEX! SEX IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER! HAHAHAHA"

"There you have it, ladies and gents! Our King Explosion is on the loose!" Midnight stood up and applauded him as the audience cheered, laughed, and stood up.

"Up next is the spicy food challenge with once again, King Explosion! We'll be right back after the break!"


End file.
